


Contacto

by puntas_abiertas



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Post-Mockingjay, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Epilogue Mockingjay, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puntas_abiertas/pseuds/puntas_abiertas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra ha terminado, pero aún nos quedan batallas que librar; ahora, el enemigo se esconde dentro de nosotros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fresas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

**1**

**Fresas**

Aunque Sae la Grasienta me lo propuso al comenzar la primavera, no es hasta que el verano ha comenzado que me atrevo, por fin, a volver a los bosques. No para pasear y perderme en los recuerdos, sino para cazar.

Ahora ya no necesitamos lo que cazo, o no tanto como antes. Después del final de la guerra, no se puede decir que nadie pase hambre. Nos llegan raciones, que primero eran justas para sobrevivir, pero ahora son un poco más abundantes y lujosas. Muchas verduras y cereales, pero también queso, carne, harina, e incluso cosas como azúcar, que antes era un lujo inalcanzable para los que vivíamos en los distritos.

Pero yo sigo cazando, porque el miedo a morirme de hambre es algo que tengo arraigado en los huesos. No importa cuánta comida haya escondida en mis alacenas, en mi sótano, o debajo de mi cama. Siempre estaré ansiosa por si se acaba.

También es entonces cuando Peeta comienza a hornear de nuevo. Primero cosas sencillas, porque no tiene muchos ingredientes con los que trabajar. Hace panes integrales y esponjosos panecillos blancos que están deliciosos, aunque no son rivales para otras cosas que él solía hacer, como las galletas glaseadas o las tartas de fondant, más una obra de arte que un dulce. Y los bollos rellenos de queso, mis favoritos, que no pueden compararse a nada de lo que nos mandan, a nada de lo que cazo. Aun así, agradezco cada día que me levanto y encuentro una bolsa de papel en mi puerta repleta de pan aún caliente. No nos vemos mucho, y cuando lo hacemos apenas nos saludamos, un leve movimiento de cabeza. Pero me gusta saber que sigue ahí. Que sigue pensando en mí.

Los primeros días, no cazo casi nada, aunque sí recojo verduras e incluso algunas fresas de aquel matorral, que sigue protegido por la malla metálica que ideó Gale para que los animales no lo atacasen. Guardo las fresas en la bolsa, pero quito la malla metálica; la visión de una las trampas de mi antiguo amigo, aunque sea en su versión más sencilla, hace que se me erice el vello de la nuca. Cierro los párpados, muy fuerte, para borrar las imágenes de explosiones y fuego y niños perdidos que se reproducen en mi mente, como un canal de televisión que siempre transmite lo mismo, una hora tras otra.

Se me ocurre que, como ahora no hay pacificadores que puedan prohibirlo, puedo llevarme el arbusto a casa y tendremos fresas todos los veranos. Tardo un buen rato, porque sólo tengo las manos para trabajar, pero al final consigo sacarlo y corro hacia la Villa de la Victoria con él en brazos.

Por el camino, veo varias caras conocidas. Mucha gente ha vuelto al Distrito 12, a pesar de lo esplendoroso que pueda parecer el trabajo en otros distritos de más renombre. Pensaba que muy pocos volverían, pero me han sorprendido. Al final, casi todos los que vivíamos aquí hemos vuelto. Bombardeada y quemada y en ruinas, sigue siendo nuestra casa, y lo seguirá siendo a pesar de que la mayoría de sus habitantes son fantasmas hechos de ceniza que ululan bajo mi ventana cada noche.

Hay excepciones, por supuesto; mi madre no ha vuelto al Distrito 12, y tengo la impresión de que no volverá jamás. Me es imposible sentir la rabia y la amargura que sentía contra ella cuando se dejó arrastrar por la depresión tras la muerte de mi padre. Quizá es porque esta, como otras enfermedades, es cosa de familia; yo también me perdí tras la muerte de Prim, y me ha costado meses volver a encontrarme. Ahora sé lo que sintió ella durante todos esos meses en los que mi hermana y yo casi nos morimos de hambre, y soy incapaz de reprocharle nada.

Gale tampoco vuelve, pero la suya es una pérdida que sólo me provoca alivio. No sé qué haría si volviese a verlo. Quizá gritarle hasta quedarme ronca, o arañarle la cara, o, en el peor de los casos, llorar hasta quedarme seca.

—¡Katniss! —me llama una voz conocida.

Me paro, agradecida por la excusa para descansar y enjuagarme las gotas de sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. El arbusto pesa más de lo que pensaba y, combinado con el peso del arco y de las demás cosas que he recogido, se hace duro de llevar, en especial teniendo en cuenta que no estoy tan en forma como solía estarlo. Mi piel es frágil, mis músculos sólo una sombra de lo que fueron antaño.

Cuando llega a mi lado, Peeta me sonríe y a mí se me encoge un poco el estómago. Aún hay veces que me mira con desconfianza, como si no supiese quién soy, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se comporta casi como antes del secuestro. _Casi_ es la palabra clave. Después de haberlo echado tanto de menos, el alivio es tan grande que lloraría.

Y lloro a menudo, aunque no siempre por él; tengo mucha gente a la que añorar. Todos tienen que esperar su turno con paciencia.

Ajeno a mis pensamientos, Peeta suelta una carcajada.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta, señalando el arbusto que he dejado a mis pies para descansar.

Agradezco estar enrojecida por el esfuerzo; así, no nota que sus palabras me hacen sonrojarme. Me siento un poco tonta, una niña a la que han pillado metiendo la mano en el tarro de las galletas sin permiso.

En casa nunca tuvimos tarro de galletas. No hasta que volví de los Juegos. Y las galletas nunca fueron mías; siempre fueron de Peeta, aunque él me las regalase.

—Un arbusto de fresas —respondo, cogiendo una de las frutas de mi bolsa y enseñándosela—. He pensado en plantarlo en tu jardín. Así, tendremos todos los veranos.

Suena un poco tonto, dicho en voz alta, pero a Peeta no se lo parece, porque se le iluminan los ojos.

—¡Genial! —exclama con entusiasmo—. También podré hacer una tarta con fresas. Me pondré esta misma tarde. Ha llegado un cargamento nuevo —me informa; debe haber sido mientras yo estaba en el bosque—. Hay mejores racionamientos: muchísimo azúcar, queso, y un montón de carne. Podré volver a hacer un montón de cosas que hasta ahora no me podía permitir.

A pesar de que protesto, no quiere ni oír hablar del tema, y coge él el arbusto. Lo levanta con facilidad; él tampoco tiene la fuerza de antaño, pero está mejor que cuando volvió, hace apenas dos meses. Estaba muy desmejorado, pero ha recuperado varios kilos y está más moreno, en contraste a la palidez fantasmal que traía del distrito 13. Probablemente no había visto mucho el sol en esos meses.

Pero la diferencia más grande son sus ojos; tras el secuestro, eran fríos y calculadores, y se llenaban de odio y miedo y rabia cuando se fijaban en mí. A pesar de que la sombra de duda asoma a ellos de vez en cuando, han recuperado el brillo que los hace tan característicos. Los únicos ojos más cálidos que los de Peeta eran los de Prim; quizá es injusto, que compare sus ojos con los de ella, que ardieron aquel día en el Capitolio, derritiéndose sobre su rostro como cera caliente. Pero tengo la impresión de que Peeta no me lo reprochará jamás.

Le sigo hasta su jardín, donde deja el fresal en el suelo con mucho cuidado. Acto seguido, coge una pala, que estaba abandonada en el suelo —Haymitch ha estado haciendo uno de sus experimentos, quizá; no es propio de Peeta dejarse las cosas por ahí, aunque sepa que nadie vaya a quitárselo— y excava un hoyo poco profundo junto a los arbustos de lilas que rodean su casa.

Le observo en silencio, sabiendo que volvería a rechazar mi ayuda si se la ofreciese. No mentiré: siempre me ha molestado que me trate como si no pudiese hacer las cosas por mí misma, y sigue molestándome. Para distraerme, observo el jardín de Peeta: es un poco dispar, porque ha plantado verduras comestibles en su huerto, pero este está rodeado de arbustos en flor. Nunca había visto un jardín como este, pero me gusta. Es casi como en el bosque, donde las plantas crecen por donde mejor les viene.

—Ya está —anuncia Peeta, después de aplanar un poco la tierra alrededor del tronco del arbusto y de regarlo un poco—. ¿Me traes esas fresas? Y de paso te doy un par de cosas que he preparado para ti.

Dudo un poco antes de asentir lentamente; desde que llegó, el único sitio en el que nos hemos visto ha sido en el umbral de mi casa y en el pequeño espacio entre nuestros dos hogares, donde hace miles, millones de años estaba nevado y nos besamos y nos caímos al suelo e hicimos el papel de los tontos enamorados para un puñado de cámaras ansiosas.

Le sigo por la puerta trasera, que da a la cocina. A diferencia de la mía, que desde que Sae la Grasienta no me prepara la comida está un poco descuidada, está impoluta, a pesar de que hay una gran bola de masa madre en la encimera, cubierta con harina. El horno está apagado, pero un olor inconfundible me asalta las fosas nasales, un aroma a pan recién hecho, a orégano y a queso.

Casi ni me atrevo a preguntar.

—¿Es…? —Empiezo a preguntar, pero él me interrumpe.

—Te encantan los bollos de queso. ¿Real o no?

A pesar de que se trata de una pregunta hecha con la fórmula que utiliza —que ambos utilizamos— para recordar quién es durante sus peores momentos, está sonriendo, y su sonrisa se contagia.

—Real.

Me acerco a la mesa y alargo un brazo para coger uno. Aún está caliente; cuando lo aprieto, cruje, y un poco de queso se escurre entre las grietas de la costra. Le doy un bocado con los ojos cerrados, y sabe a un tiempo en el que el mundo era peor, aunque había en él personas que después morirían por mi culpa.

Me pregunto, no por primera vez, si realmente el mundo era peor antes. Para mí, las dos opciones son espantosas. Uno, con Prim y la amenaza del Capitolio de matarla si no hago lo que me piden; el otro, sin Prim, pero sin amenazas. Claro que no quedan muchas personas con cuya muerte se me pueda amenazar.

Devoro el pan en un par de bocados más, y me chupo los dedos sin vergüenza.

—Gracias —murmuro con voz ronca.

—No hay de qué. —Sigue sonriendo—. Estuve ahorrando algunas cosas que necesitaba para hacerlos. He tenido que cambiar varias gallinas por el orégano, me ha costado horrores conseguirlo. —Su sonrisa se hace más amplia—. Pero ha valido la pena sólo por ver la cara que pones.

Enrojezco otra vez, y para disimularlo le doy la espalda y miro a mi alrededor. Me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que estoy en la casa de Peeta; nunca he entrado, ni siquiera antes de la destrucción del 12. Es agradable, en especial en comparación con la mía, que a duras penas aseo de vez en cuando. Cuando vivíamos las tres juntas, siempre estaba impecable. Supongo que no comparto la pasión de mamá por el orden.

La casa de Peeta está limpia y tiene varios ornamentos, como jarrones con flores y algunas pinturas. Me alivia ver que son nuevas, salpicones de color que no entiendo cómo alguien podría denominar arte, pero que prefiero a los dibujos de los Juegos, que tan malos recuerdos me traían. Creo que las pinturas de los Juegos siguen aquí, en algún rincón de la casa. Es posible que otras nuevas se le hayan añadido, escenas de la guerra que probablemente no quiero revivir.

Peeta advierte mi mirada y se acerca a una de las pinturas, un borrón rojo y negro sobre un lienzo blanco. Más que pasadas suaves del pincel, parece que alguien haya atacado el lienzo con rabia. Peeta pasa el dedo índice por la superficie con aire pensativo.

—En realidad debería guardarlas —admite sin mirarme—. Esto es otro tipo de terapia del doctor Aurelius. Le conté que me gustaba pintar y me dijo que era otra manera de sacar mis sentimientos. Y no sólo concentrarme para calmarme. También para librarme de la rabia. Este es de esos.

Se gira y me mira. No hace falta que diga nada. Sé contra quién habría querido descargar su rabia, en lugar de con el lienzo. Aparto la vista, recordándole rabioso y con los ojos llenos de odio, como un mutante. Le recuerdo tratando de matarme.

—Pero también me recuerda todo lo que he superado, y eso me gusta —dice—. A veces, los miro y pienso, no estoy tan mal. He estado peor. Todos hemos estado peor.

Creo que yo sólo he estado peor en una ocasión, y eso es justo después de la muerte de Prim y del asesinato de Coin, cuando lo único que hacía era planear cómo me suicidaría. Ahora estoy un poco mejor. Muchos días soy capaz de salir de casa, y a menudo me acuerdo de alimentarme.

A pesar de todo, no me atrevería a decir «no estoy tan mal».

Peeta siempre ha sido el más resiliente de los dos; es la persona más resiliente que conozco, creo. Es algo que admiro y que envidio. Supongo que, como esas páginas en blanco que sucedieron a la muerte de mi hermana, es algo que viene de familia.

—No te gustan.

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Los odio. No sé cómo lo haces —confieso—. No sé cómo puedes mirar algo que ha nacido de tanto sufrimiento y pensar algo positivo.

—Supongo que esa es mi habilidad especial. —Parece que bromea, pero está muy serio. Me ofrece otro panecillo con queso.

Sin dudarlo, alargo la mano para aceptarlo. En el proceso, nuestras manos se rozan. Doy un respingo: es el primer contacto humano que tengo desde hace meses. Ahora que más o menos soy funcional y no hace falta que Sae la Grasienta me bañe, hace tiempo que nadie me toca. El contacto me provoca un escalofrío agradable por el cuerpo. Es apenas una chispa, pero me hace rememorar ese momento de los segundos Juegos. Ese beso en la playa, el único que me ha hecho querer más besos.

Algo más que besos.

Peeta también se ha dado cuenta. Su mano se ha quedado paralizada, y sus ojos claros se han oscurecido un poco. Nos quedamos así durante unos segundos que parecen interminables, hasta que yo retiro la mano, porque sé que si sigo rozándole haré alguna cosa estúpida, como abrazarle, besarle o ponerme a llorar.

—Gracias por los panes —murmuro.

Y salgo apresurada de la casa, con las mejillas en llamas y el corazón desbocado en el pecho.

**…**

No veo a Peeta hasta varios días después, aunque sé que no me guarda ningún rencor por mi salida dramática: todos los días, cuando abro la puerta, me encuentro una gran bolsa marrón reposando sobre la bonita alfombrilla roja que mi madre puso allí, hace tanto tiempo, para que los visitantes se limpiasen los zapatos antes de entrar.

La bolsa siempre contiene varias barras de pan caliente, y se han añadido unas cuantas galletas simples al montón. Y siempre, además, uno de esos panes rellenos de queso que tanto me gustan.

Llevo varios días tratando de convencerme de que estará mejor sin mí, a pesar de que plantase los arbustos de prímulas alrededor de mi casa, a pesar de que cuando le pedí que me dejase, aquel día en el 13, me dijese que no podía.

Todos los días, cuando salgo y veo la pequeña bolsa marrón en mi porche, me digo que debería dejarla allí. Que, si lo hago, quizá él lo entienda y se aparte de mí. Es posible que, lejos de mí, sea capaz de recuperarse, tener una vida normal: un horno, una familia. Niños. Todas esas cosas que sé que desea y que no será capaz de tener a mi lado.

Un día, cojo los panes y los tiro, bolsa incluida, en el cubo negro en el que echo la poca basura que produzco. Apenas dura cinco minutos allí. Me invade la culpa al pensar en lo que he estado a punto de permitir. Comida. Comida especialmente buena, que se habría podrido. Me acuerdo de esos meses tan duros, después de la explosión en las minas. Recuerdo la cara de Prim, sus mejillas hundidas, la piel pegada a los huesos.

Ella nunca volverá a probar el pan. Ni el pan con queso —aunque, sabiendo lo mucho que me gustaba, nunca llegó a probar uno—. Ni galletas glaseadas, ni esos pasteles por los que suspiraba cada vez que pasábamos por el escaparate de la panadería. Nada.

Una fuerte presión aprieta mi garganta. Amenaza con salir por las esquinas de mis ojos, así que cojo la bolsa que he dejado en la basura, subo a mi habitación y los trago, uno por uno, casi sin masticar. Me parece que están más salados de lo normal. O quizá sólo son mis lágrimas. Lloro hasta quedarme dormida.

**…**

No sé cómo sacar el tema ante Peeta, así que el día siguiente me dirijo a casa de Haymitch, esperando que me ayude a encontrar una solución al problema.

Abro la puerta sin llamar; nunca lo he hecho, y este no es el momento de empezar. El familiar olor a alcohol, vómito y orines me golpea las fosas nasales; aguanto el impulso de dar un paso hacia atrás. No es mucho peor que mi celda en sus peores momentos, así que me obligo a entrar.

Por suerte, no tengo que buscar por toda la casa, porque está tirado en el salón, durmiendo la mona: tiene el torso apoyado en el suelo, pero las piernas en el sofá. Me pregunto que habrá estado haciendo para acabar en esa postura. Probablemente blandir su cuchillo contra monstruos que sólo él puede ver. Monstruos muertos, algunos desde hace años, otros desde hace pocos meses.

Haciendo gala de mi falta de delicadeza, lleno un barreño con agua y lo tiro sobre su rostro sin más contemplaciones. Ni él ni yo nos caracterizamos por nuestra delicadeza.

Se pone en pie de un salto, gritando a voz viva y blandiendo su cuchillo ante mí. Doy un paso atrás para evitar la hoja plateada, que probablemente es lo único que Haymitch se molesta en mantener a punto. Eso, y las reservas de licor blanco que guarda en su sótano.

Cuando me reconoce, deja escapar un suspiro irritado y se deja caer sobre el sofá, sin preocuparse de que esté empapado. Supongo que es un cambio para mejor, después de estar durmiendo en el suelo.

 —Oh, eres tú —dice.

Empieza a limpiarse las uñas con la punta del cuchillo, como si le importase un bledo que esté aquí.

—Tienes que ayudarme.

Eso capta su atención, porque deja de concentrarse en sus uñas y me mira con una ceja enarcada.

—Oh, ¿sí? ¿Y en qué, si se puede saber? —trata de que su voz suene desinteresada, pero a mí no me engaña: me escucha atentamente y, si está en su mano, me ayudará.

Inhalo una bocanada del rancio aire antes de admitir:

—Tienes que decirle a Peeta que se aleje de mí.

Haymitch parpadea y empieza a reír descontroladamente, una risa que le nace en lo más profundo de su enorme barriga y sale por su boca con la violencia de un geiser. Por un segundo, estoy a punto de marcharme a toda prisa, amenazada por las carcajadas que brotan de su boca sin control, pero se calma y me observa con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos azules.

—Cariño, si quieres puedo pedirle al chico algo más fácil. Como que deje de hacer bollería. O que dé patadas a ese gato tuyo. O incluso a niños. —Reprime una nueva risa—. Cualquier cosa de esas sería más fácil que dejar de preocuparse por ti.

Rodeo mi cuerpo con mis brazos, insegura.

—Es igual, como sea. Tiene que alejarse de mí, Haymitch. Haz lo que sea. Es peligroso que esté tan pendiente de mí. Por favor.

Sin hacerme caso, recoge una botella del suelo; todavía tiene un cuarto de líquido blanco. Haymitch coge un vaso del fregadero —por lo opaco del cristal, diría que lleva meses sin lavarse— y lo llena del alcohol transparente. Yo preferiría beber directamente del morro de la botella antes que de ese vaso, y eso que no soy nada escrupulosa.

—Si quieres que el chico te deje en paz, pídeselo tú. No creo que te haga caso, por muy peligrosa que seas. —Hace una mueca burlona. Como si no hubiese demostrado en cientos de ocasiones lo peligrosa que puedo llegar a ser—. Pero yo no pienso hacerte el trabajo sucio.

Me pongo roja de rabia.

—Muchas gracias —mascullo, tratando de inyectar todo el sarcasmo del que soy capaz a esas dos simples palabras.

Antes de cerrar la puerta de un sonoro golpetazos, que hace temblar los cristales de la casa, escucho el alegre grito de Haymitch, precursor de una borrachera tan épica como las demás:

—¡De nada, encanto!

**…**

Al día siguiente, no me encuentro con mi acostumbrada ración de pan, galletas y bollos.

Ni al siguiente.

Al tercer día, empiezo a preocuparme. Por supuesto, siempre está la posibilidad de que Haymitch haya decidido no ser un imbécil y me haya hecho ese diminuto favor que le he pedido, pero lo dudo mucho; si lo del otro día es un indicador, estará tan borracho que no será capaz de moverse del polvoriento suelo de su casa.

La preocupación bulle en mi estómago, burbujeante como agua hirviendo. Esto debería complacerme. Al fin y al cabo, sólo hay una cosa que desee de verdad: que Peeta se olvide de mí, que nos saludemos en la calle como dos extraños, que encuentre otra chica, una chica buena, que le pueda dar lo que se merece. Pero no dejo de sentirme inquieta, nerviosa. Preocupada por lo que haya podido pasarle.

Le pregunto a Sae la Grasienta, por la mañana, si sabe algo de él, tratando de que la pregunta sea lo más casual posible. Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Nadie le ha visto desde hace unos días.

La burbujeante preocupación de mi estómago se derrama por los bordes.

—¿Sabes por qué? —pregunto, sin molestarme en seguir fingiendo que no me importa.

Sae vuelve a negar, sin mirarme siquiera.

—Nadie pregunta sobre eso.

Esa misma tarde, y después de varios intentos fallidos en los que acabo volviendo a mi casa, consigo armarme de valor y cruzar la puerta principal de la casa de Peeta. No la cierra; aquí, nadie la cierra, todos nos conocemos perfectamente.

—¿Peeta? Soy yo.

El silencio de la casa se me hace tan antinatural como la falta del aroma a pan o galletas recién hechos que se evidencia en el ambiente, disparando todas mis alarmas. Peeta siempre está horneado. Siempre, excepto en esa época cuando…

Tiemblo de pies a cabeza, como si el invierno se hubiese presentado en el Distrito 12 cuatro meses antes de lo previsto.

—¿Peeta?

Escucho un quejido que proviene de la cocina. Sin pensarlo, cruzo el recibidor y el comedor en zancadas tan grandes como me lo permiten mis piernas.

Al entrar de la cocina, me quedo perpleja unos instantes; un aroma a fruta podrida me golpea las fosas nasales, intenso como el sola al mediodía durante un día de verano. Sigo escuchando el leve quejido, pero no veo a Peeta por ninguna parte. Escaneo la estancia con ojos rápidos, y entonces lo encuentro, una forma pálida y encogida debajo de la mesa, temblando como si un seísmo hiciese traquetear todos sus huesos.

Mis extremidades pierden toda su fuerza, pero me obligo a dar un par de pasos más, antes de dejarme caer a su lado, agotada.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Él no responde; sus ojos azules, vidriosos, miran sin mirar, como si yo fuese transparente. Me pregunto, durante un segundo de histeria, si no tendrá razón, si no seguiré en la seguridad de mi casa.

Con las manos temblorosas, lo cojo de las axilas y lo arrastro hasta el pequeño cuarto de baño de la planta de abajo. Giro el grifo del agua fría y dejo que se quede bajo la ducha, con la fía lluvia empapándole entero. Vuelvo a dejarme caer a su lado y lo rodeo con mis brazos, apretando su cuerpo inerte contra el mío, sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. Los dos temblamos tanto que nuestros cuerpos se sacuden con palpitaciones descoordinadas, inciertas, y de mis labios escapan escalofríos.

Poco a poco, Peeta empieza a volver en sí, parpadeando. Sus ojos brillan cuando me reconoce, y por un segundo creo reconocer ese destello violento que tenía en los ojos justo después de su secuestro aéreo. Vuelve a parpadear, y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad, dos cristales de hielo derretido que me miran, llenos de emociones.

—¿Katniss? —pregunta en un susurro—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

No sé cómo responder a esa pregunta, así que lo estrecho con más fuerza contra mí. Tras un instante de vacilación, él de devuelve el abrazo, enterrando la cara en mi hombro. El agua sigue cayendo a nuestro alrededor, repiqueteando contra el suelo y pegándonos la ropa a la piel.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Se estremece.

—Iba a hacer la tarta. De fresas, para ti. —Lo dice sin vergüenza. Una mano firme me comprime el corazón, estrujándolo tan fuerte que me da miedo que se rompa en pedacitos—. Cuando empecé a cortarlas, para ponerlas sobre la crema… Estaba todo tan rojo, el cuchillo y mis manos y mi ropa… No recuerdo nada más.

Trago saliva.

—¿Te pasa esto a menudo? —murmuro, sin aflojar mi agarre.

Él duda antes de responder. Su mano acaricia mi pelo, recogido en mi trenza habitual.

—Algunas veces. Recuerdo cosas y… —Inhala aire con un sonido húmedo—. Pierdo la noción del tiempo. Antes me pasaba más veces, pero ahora…

«Ahora estoy mejor». Sé que es eso lo que quiere decir. Pero no lo dice, porque sabe que yo no voy a creerle. No, después de haberle visto blanco, todo blanco: piel, ojos, pelo, mente.

Pensaba que él era el resiliente. El fuerte. El que superaba todo esto sin ninguna dificultad. El hombro en el que yo podía apoyarme.

Quizá él también necesita un hombro en el que apoyarse.

Rompo el abrazo. Siento su cuerpo suspirar en protesta, pero no me alejo mucho, sólo lo suficiente como para poder acariciar su rostro con mi mano. Siento su piel erizarse, estremecerse bajo mi contacto. A pesar del agua, helada como cristales de hielo, los labios me arden, las manos se me chamuscan, mi vientre se carboniza.

Y sé lo que tengo que hacer.

—No puedes estar solo. No si esto te pasa a menudo. —Abre la boca para contradecirme, pero corto su queja con mi sentencia—. Tienes que venirte a vivir conmigo.

**…**


	2. Al final del bosque

**Disclaimer:** los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

**2**

**Al final del bosque**

A pesar de todas las quejas, convencer a Peeta para que se venga a vivir conmigo es sorprendentemente fácil. Todas las razones por las que piensa que es una pésima idea me parecen tan tontas como esa tan estúpida que tuve yo. La de desembarazarme de él sin más y pasarle el problema a otra persona.

No puedo dejar de pensar que estoy loca. Ahí estaba yo, dispuesta a decirle que teníamos que dejar de vernos y, al momento siguiente, intento convencerle para que se mude a vivir conmigo. Ni siquiera yo misma me entiendo.

Lo único que entiendo es que, para mí, lo principal es la seguridad de Peeta. Ni siquiera sus argumentos sobre lo poco seguro que es tenerle cerca consiguen convencerme.

—A veces, me pongo agresivo —dice, frunciendo el ceño—. Destrozo cosas, golpeo a la gente o a mí mismo, si no hay nadie a mi lado. No quiero que estés cerca cuando ocurra.

Eso explica los ocasionales moratones de sus brazos, que yo achacaba a su torpeza al moverse de nuevo en un espacio tan abierto. Sólo consigue confirmarme que necesita tenerme a su lado.

—Olvidas que soy fuerte —miento. Los días de depresión han atrofiado mis músculos y me han vuelto endeble y lenta, y él lo sabe—. Podré arreglármelas con un panadero furioso.

—Katniss…

—Sólo me preocupo por ti.

Al día siguiente, traslada un montón de su ropa al armario de mi cuarto de invitados. Para mi alivio, las horribles pinturas de la guerra se quedan en su casa.

No es que la presencia de Peeta en mi casa no sea bienvenida —al fin y al cabo, he sido yo la que le ha invitado a venir—, pero sí es extraña, como un chirrido en medio de una sinfonía. Peeta casi camina de puntillas, como si temiese molestarme, y eso a mí me pone nerviosa; detesto que me trate como si fuese de papel.

La primera noche es rara. Él se empeña en agradecerme el gesto con un banquete de panes y pastas que acabo aceptando sólo por no seguir escuchando sus protestas y soportando sus miradas de animal herido, y cenamos juntos. Me siento tan ansiosa como si fuese Effie la que estuviese frente a mí en la mesa, frunciendo el ceño cada vez que uso el tenedor equivocado o que sorbo al beber.

Creo que estaría menos nerviosa si fuese Effie. Al menos, a ella mi mente sabe cómo desintonizarla, pero a Peeta soy incapaz de ignorarle; mi mente absorbe cada palabra sale de su boca, incluso cuando me está contado banalidades.

—Al parecer, Johanna ha vuelto al Distrito 7. Dice que estaba ahogada de estar bajo tierra y que necesitaba subirse a un par de árboles y tener un hacha en la mano.

Conociendo a Johanna, las palabras escogidas para transmitir ese mensaje habrán sido bastante más burdas. Emito un gruñido para indicarle que le he escuchado.

Pienso en el saquito que le regalé cuando éramos aliadas en el Distrito 13, el que olía a su hogar. ¿Seguirá conservándolo, o lo habrá perdido? ¿Lo habrá tirado después de que le disparara a Coin? Ella tampoco le tenía mucho aprecio a la nueva presidenta, pero la idea de unos Juegos con los niños del Capitolio le resultaba atractiva. Me pregunto qué piensa de mí, y también desde cuándo me preocupa lo que Johanna piense de mí. Al final, resultará que no sólo la gente amable consigue hacerse un hueco dentro de mí. Es una idea aterradora.

Y una cosa más, ¿cómo es que Peeta sabe tantas cosas de ella? Apenas recuerdo haberles visto hablar tres o cuatro veces, y la mitad sucedieron cuando él estaba secuestrado hasta la médula. ¿Es que acaso comparten correspondencia? ¿Es que, mientras él y yo apenas nos saludábamos por la calle, intercambiaba extensas cartas con Johanna en las que se hacían confesiones personales?

Un sentimiento extraño, oscuro y agresivo, que no soy capaz de reconocer, se instala en mi pecho, acurrucándose como un ratón malicioso que acaba de encontrar su nuevo hogar. No me gusta. No me gusta que se cuenten cosas, y me gusta todavía menos que lo hagan a mis espaldas.

Me pongo en pie de un salto, cogiendo los panes sobrantes para dárselos a Buttercup.

—Me voy a la cama —anuncio.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, subo las escaleras, manteniéndome tan recta como una tabla. Dejo escapar un suspiro cuando escucho el suave crujido de la puerta cerrándose, sintiéndome segura.

En apariencia, visto desde mi cuarto, nada ha cambiado; la ventana, abierta de par en par para que entre la suave brisa veraniega que mece las cortinas blancas; las ligeras sábanas, suaves como el agua, tapándome las piernas; el gato de Prim, tan feo como siempre, acurrucado a los pies de mi cama.

Pero, a veces, se escucha un sonido nuevo: unos pasos pesados que se dirigen hacia el baño, o que, nerviosos, caminan en círculos en el cuarto de los invitados, desprovisto de huéspedes incluso cuando las tres vivíamos aquí. Una tos grave, carraspeando como si el dueño de la voz estuviese preparando un discurso.

No duermo muy bien esta noche y, por primera vez, la culpa no es de pesadillas protagonizadas por niños hechos de cenizas, sino de los latidos de mi corazón, fuertes como tambores de guerra.

No es hasta las cuatro de la mañana que identifico ese extraño sentimiento que se había asentado sobre mi pecho sin dejarme respirar: son celos.

**…**

Al día siguiente, somos la comidilla del distrito.

—Gracias a ti, he conseguido dos ocas, cortesía de Haymitch —me dice Sae la Grasienta, con una sonrisa radiante, dejándome una cesta de huevos frescos en la encimera de la cocina.

Por lo visto, se hacían apuestas sobre cuánto tiempo tardaríamos en volver a estar juntos. Imagino que, para muchos, la historia de los amantes condenados continúa teniendo cierta verosimilitud. Quizá se les pasaron por alto los comentarios despectivos de Peeta, o sus múltiples intentos de asesinarme. Nadie en su sano juicio seguiría pensando que hay algo entre nosotros. O eso pensaba yo.

En otro momento, el cotilleo, tan similar a los que abundaban en la televisión y las revistas del Capitolio, me habría molestado a más no poder. Hoy, me da igual; si mi vida personal sirve para aligerar un poco la vida de mis vecinos, que así sea.

Aprovechando su buen humor, le hago a Sae una pregunta que me revolotea en la cabeza desde ayer:

—Oye… —Pongo en sus manos una bolsa repleta de galletas para su nieta, esperando ablandarle con este gesto y que me dé la respuesta que ansío—. Ayer dijiste que nadie pregunta sobre la ausencia de Peeta. Pero me dio la impresión de que sabías exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

No ha sido una táctica muy sutil, lo admito, y ella coge al vuelo mis intenciones; Sae no es una superviviente por suerte. Acepta mi bolsa y la guarda en uno de los enormes bolsillos de su delantal.

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él —dice, antes de salir por la puerta, apresurada, mientras me hace un gesto con la mano.

Nada más Sae abandona la cocina, aparece Peeta, como si alguien le hubiese susurrado al oído cuál era el peor momento para hacer acto de aparición.

—Me marcho a casa —anuncia mientras baja las escaleras.

Un dolor intenso me oprime el pecho al pensar que no ha durado ni siquiera veinticuatro horas a mi lado, y ya quiere irse.

«¿Qué esperabas, encanto? ¿Un beso de buenos días?», me susurra una voz al oído, muy parecida a la de un Haymitch muy borracho. La aparto de un manotazo mental.

Para mi mortificación, mi dolor ha debido de reflejarse con toda claridad en mi rostro, porque él se apresura a aclarar sus motivos.

—Para usar el horno. Debería haber empezado ya, pero me he quedado dormido. Supongo que me siento más cómodo durmiendo en tu casa que en la mía.

Me dedica una sonrisa torcida. Ha sido un intento de humor muy malo, porque la única razón que se me ocurre para que se sienta más a gusto aquí que en su propio hogar es que el suyo guarda algunos recuerdos poco agradables. ¿Cuántas veces ha perdido el control y se ha encerrado dentro de sí mismo sin que los demás lo supiésemos?

El horno de mi casa no es más pequeño que el de la suya, y podría hornear las grandes partidas de pan y pasteles que suele hacer él, en su lucha por mantener a la gente del Distrito con algo para llevarse a la boca. Me irrito al pensar que lo hace por no despertarme, como si yo fuese una delicada dama que no puede soportar un poco de ruido en la cocina. O que no se ha pasado la noche en vela, dando vueltas en la cama, y se ha levantado varias horas antes que él.

Por supuesto, la otra opción es que lo haga para evitar estar en la misma habitación que yo, pero prefiero no pensar en eso.

—De acuerdo —digo, con mi mejor imitación de una persona no herida, que no resulta convincente ni siquiera para mí misma—. Luego nos vemos.

Él me mira, con su mejor imitación de una persona a la que no le hieren las palabras indiferentes que acaba de escuchar —¿es una imitación o de veras cree que me da igual?— y se marcha sin decir nada más, dejando tras de sí un vacío que, por un segundo, me deja sin aliento.

Siento como si este lugar, mi hogar, fuese de repente nuevo y extraño para mí: la presencia de Peeta, su ausencia, el aroma que ha dejado impregnado en el aire al marcharse —pan y diente de león y algo picante que no soy capaz de ubicar del todo—, el orden despreocupado que reina en el cuarto que ocupa… Todo me hace pensar en él, darle vueltas a la cabeza hasta que no puedo soportar más quedarme encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes.

Me calzo las suaves y resistentes botas y cojo mi arco, que ya no tengo que esconder dentro de algún árbol hueco. Meto a Buttercup en una de mis bolsas de caza; no se queja, porque sabe dónde vamos. El agónico calor del mes de agosto me golpea la cara sin piedad mientras trazo el habitual camino hacia el bosque.

De camino al lago, lleno dos bolsas de fruta y verdura. No puedo evitar pensar que es inútil y estúpido: nadie pasa hambre en el Distrito 12. Incluso ahora comenzamos a poder permitirnos comidas con las que la mayoría de nosotros sólo podía soñar. Si alguien probaba algo más exquisito que el pan que vendían en el horno de Peeta, era a bordo de un tren, camino a su muerte.

Pero cada vez que pienso que no necesito más comida, recuerdo a Prim, la piel colgándole de los huesos, las mejillas hundidas, los ojos apagados, el estómago insistente pidiendo más, más, más. No pienso dejar que ningún niño del Distrito 12 tenga ese vacío en sus ojos ni en su estómago.

En eso, Peeta y yo no somos iguales: él hornea y yo cazo, aunque los dos podríamos vivir sin hacerlo. Nos volveríamos locos, probablemente, y en el peor de los casos acabaríamos como Haymitch. Pero podríamos.

Me dejo caer a orillas del lago. El camino me ha costado una hora más de lo que solía, una señal más que indica que estoy en baja forma. Recupero las fuerzas comiendo algunas de las frutas que he conseguido recoger en mi camino y unos panecillos que empezaban a resecarse. Dejo salir a Buttercup de la bolsa, y callo sus bufidos con un puñado de panceta grasienta que tengo guardada para ocasiones como esta.

Después de comer, me dirijo al pequeño montículo de piedras que hay bajo un manzano. Es una pirámide rudimentaria, áspera y grisácea, sin valor artístico alguno. Para que no resultase tan lúgubre, la adorné con algunas flores salvajes la última vez que vine. Ya están secas; sus pétalos han tomado un triste color amarronado y están arrugados como una hoja de papel en una mano maliciosa. Con cuidado, las retiro y las sustituyo por otras nuevas, frescas, que he cortado de los arbustos que rodean mi casa antes de irme. El gato se ha acurrucado a su lado, sintiendo su simbología, y dormita al sol veraniego, lanzando maullidos lastimeros de vez en cuando.

La tumba de Prim.

Si en algo se parecen la muerte de mi hermana y la de mi padre, aparte de haber sumido a miembros de nuestra familia en la más profunda desesperación, es que no hemos contado con un cuerpo que enterrar. Incluso podría decirse que mi padre, al menos, quedó enterrado, aunque fuese junto a tantos otros hombres en la mina. A Prim no se la podía distinguir de los otros médicos rebeldes, de los niños del Capitolio, muertos pasto de las llamas y convertidos en polvo gris y huesos secos.

Su fantasma me perseguía, y aún a veces lo sigue haciendo, preguntándome una y otra vez por qué no la protegí. Quería darle un nuevo hogar en nuestra antigua casa, pero no me gustó la idea de que todos los demás pudiesen ver lo que hacía y compadecerme.

Por eso, le construí un último hogar aquí, en uno de mis lugares favoritos, el que hasta hace un año era para mí el final del mundo. El final del bosque. Un lugar al que siempre quise traerla, y al que ella siempre se negó venir.

Supongo que el doctor Aurelius tendrá algún nombre complicado para lo que estoy haciendo, alguna explicación enrevesada. No quiero escuchar ni lo uno ni lo otro, así que no se lo he contado en ninguna de nuestras cortas llamadas personales; es mejor así.

Me pregunto qué pensaría Peeta si supiese lo que vengo a hacer al lago. ¿Qué haría él si me sincerase y le contase qué hago durante la mayoría de horas que paso en el bosque? Seguro que no sabría qué decir, y eso que él siempre ha sido un mago de las palabras. Seguro que murmuraría mi nombre y trataría de abrazarme.

No estoy preparada para eso. A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por ayudarle, de ofrecerle mi casa, de mi intención de mantenerle bien vigilado, no sé si soportaría que me tocase; no se me olvida mi reacción cuando su mano rozó la mía. La reacción que me hizo querer alejarme de él, y la que me ha empujado hacia él en un baile inseguro que ninguno de los dos conocemos.

No estoy muy segura de cuál sería mi reacción si eso volviese a ocurrir, y no quiero descubrirla.

Hasta que no empieza a bajar el sol, no me decido a marchar, no sin antes dirigir una mirada, apretando los labios, al maltrecho montículo. Ojalá pudiese darle algo mejor. Ojalá pudiese haberla salvado.

El bosque sigue siendo familiar, a pesar de los cambios naturales y la danzante luz del crepúsculo, que hace que todo resulte un poco más amenazador que a plena luz del día. Mis pasos, más pesados que de costumbre —no puedo dejar de pensar en esos primeros Juegos, él y yo cazando, mi molestia ante el ruido de sus torpes pies— hacen salir volando a una gran banda de pájaros, y recuerdo que no he capturado ningún animal; es más, ni siquiera he revisado las trampas que pongo, más por costumbre que por necesidad.

Subo a un árbol con dificultad. Mi cerebro y mis articulaciones conocen los movimientos necesarios a la perfección, pero mis músculos son incapaces de ejecutarlos como es debido. Mis pies torpes resbalan cuando llegan a una rama alta y estoy a punto de caer del árbol; mi mente retrocede a una noche en un saco de dormir, una cuerda atada a la cintura, una pequeña figura que señala un avispero situado justo encima de mi cabeza.

Me dejo caer de golpe sobre la superficie áspera y gruesa de la rama, la rodeo con mis brazos, y espero a que los recuerdos de la niña de piel oscura dejen de ahogarme. Delante de mis ojos cerrados veo a Rue y a Prim, vivas, con las sonrosadas mejillas llenas y sonrisas en sus rostros redondos, bailando. Con los dedos y el cuello adornados con anillos, collares, pulseras, coronadas con joyas hechas de dientes de león, de margaritas, de rudas, de prímulas.

Los dedos me tiemblan cuando logro volver a sujetar mi arco entre ellos. La bolsa de caza se queda vacía.

**…**

El corazón me late a mil, los recuerdos de las dos chicas aún frescos en mi mente temblorosa. Todavía me faltan tres manzanas para llegar a casa, pero lo huelo a la perfección y sé que es mi hogar el que lo emite: un aroma cálido, extrañamente reconfortante en el clima aún cálido de septiembre, mezcla de pasta de hojaldre.

Y fresas silvestres.

Recuerdo la tarta de fresas que se suponía que Peeta iba a hacer. Las frutas machacadas que tiñeron sus manos de rojo. El temblor de su cuerpo agazapado bajo la mesa, los ojos desenfocados que el agua fría de la ducha devolvía a la vida muy poco a poco.

Un ruido gutural escapa de mi garganta y corro sobre las puntas de mis dedos, impulsando mi peso hacia delante lo más rápido que puedo. Abro la puerta de par en par, haciendo resonar los cristales de las ventanas y provocando que un bonito jarrón de porcelana que mi madre compró y que Sae ha estado llenando con flores cada semana caiga al suelo, desparramando los arrugados pétalos de colores apagados sobre la alfombra y el cuero gastado de mis botas.

—¡Peeta! —Mi voz suena mucho más angustiada de lo que me gustaría.

No escucho nada. Ni respuesta. Ni el repiqueteo habitual de una cocina, que tan extraño debe de sonar en una casa tan vacía como la mía. Ni ninguno de los otros sonidos —una tos grave, el sonido rígido de las páginas de un libro al pasarse, el murmullo de un cuerpo al revolverse entre sábanas— que indican que hay una persona en una casa.

El corazón me bombea rápidamente. Podría estar fuera, claro. No, no puede. Él nunca se dejaría el horno enchufado, sabiendo que podría quemar la casa —mi casa, _nuestra_ casa— en un descuido. Tiene que estar aquí, en algún lugar. Quizá escondido bajo una mesa o la cama, temblando e intentando salir de la prisión en la que sus demonios mentales lo tienen encerrado.

Recorro toda la casa con rapidez, dando unos portazos tan fuertes que tendría que estar sordo para no escuchar. Cuando he recorrido toda la planta de abajo y el sótano, empiezo a preguntarme si no estaré equivocada. Quizá se quedado dormido en su casa después de hornear el pan del día. Quizá ha sido atacado por una súbita nostalgia y decidido que eso de venir a vivir conmigo ha sido una estupidez.

Pero acabo por descubrir que no estaba equivocada. Peeta está en la casa, sólo que en una de las últimas habitaciones, que abro por pura ansiedad, sin pensar realmente que pueda estar allí.

Está igual que ayer: el pelo rubio oscurecido por el agua, las gotas cayéndole por el rostro tan suavemente como si lo que le acaricia la piel fuese una violenta lluvia de verano, los ojos entrecerrados, con diminutas gotas pendiéndole de las pestañas.

No; está _casi_ igual que ayer. La primera diferencia es que el agua caliente produce un ligero vapor que se pega a los espejos, a los suelos de cerámica, y que me envuelve nada más abro la puerta.

Y la segunda…

Toda su piel está al descubierto. Le he visto muchas veces con apenas un par de pequeños pedazos de tela cubriendo su cuerpo, pero eran situaciones de vida o muerte, decidir entre mi pudor y dejarle morir. No eran situaciones tan íntimas como esta, pillarle desprevenido en medio de una ducha reparadora. Y, por supuesto, en ninguna de esas situaciones estaba completamente desnudo. Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos viajan desde su rostro sorprendido hasta su pecho descubierto, y de ahí hasta…

Fijo la mirada en el suelo, lo que no ayuda para nada, porque su ropa está en el suelo, hecha un ovillo. Sin saber qué hacer, me miro las botas.

—Oh. Lo siento —mascullo.

Él empieza a decir algo, pero no me doy tiempo para escucharle: me doy la vuelta, cierro la puerta tras de mí a toda velocidad y trato de alejarme lo máximo posible de esa imagen, que me persigue como una nube cargada de agua, lloviendo sobre mi mente y haciéndome centrarme en detalles que no debería.

(«La piel, salpicada por gotas transparentes que juegan al escondite en los recovecos de su cuerpo. La boca, entreabierta, expresando sorpresa, pidiendo con gritos silenciosos que la tape con la mía. Las manos temblorosas, que parecen vacías sin mi piel entre ellas. El cuerpo firme, que no debería estar bajo el agua sino bajo el mío y _oh joder estoy temblando_ »).

Estoy furiosa. Aunque dirijo mi rabia hacia él, sé a la perfección que en realidad me enfada mi propia reacción ante el asunto. Las mejillas me arden de vergüenza y de furia, lo que sólo es más carbón en la hoguera que es mi mal humor.

Me enfada haberme puesto tan histérica en apenas un segundo, y me enfada no haber pensado en que podría producirse una situación como esta. Suena trillada a más no poder, parte de alguna de esas insulsas películas de amor que emitían en el Capitolio y que, según Effie, hacían suspirar a toda la nación.

Hasta que llegamos él y yo, claro. Los amantes condenados, predestinados desde antes de nacer. La pareja perfecta, trágicamente empujada por el destino a luchar el uno contra el otro. Effie me contó, no sin antes fruncir el ceño con desagrado, que apenas habían terminado los Juegos y en el Capitolio ya se estaban preparando audiciones para encontrar a los perfectos Peeta y Katniss, dos niños del Capitolio que estarían encantados de interpretar a la pareja que había conseguido encandilar a toda la nación.

No contentos con robarnos la intimidad de nuestras vidas, estaban decididos a imitar nuestros primeros encuentros incluyendo, no lo dudo, lo que le sucedió a mi padre en las minas, mi canción en clase, lo del pan, la cabra de Prim… Cualquier cosa que pudiesen rascar para mantener contenta a la audiencia.

Fuese cierta o no la historia del idilio, me habría producido la misma sensación de estar a punto de vomitar.

Sin saber cómo, llego a la cocina y me apoyo en la mesa, la misma en la que mamá y Prim le curaron las heridas que los latigazos le produjeron a Gale. El ligero tono rosado que la cubre indica que, hasta no hace mucho, volvía a estar teñida de rojo pero, esta vez, del zumo de las fresas con las que Peeta ha conseguido realizar la tarta, una magnífica creación de hojaldre, crema y fresas. A pesar de que mi estómago se siente extraño después de la conmoción, no puedo evitar que se me haga la boca agua al verla.

—Aún no puedes probarla —escucho decir a mis espaldas—. Tiene que enfriarse, y le he prometido a Sae que le guardaría un buen pedazo para ella y su nieta.

No respondo. Tomo aire con lentitud y profundidad; el aroma dulce y empalagoso sube por mis fosas nasales y me ruge el estómago. Sería gracioso, supongo, si no fuese porque los dos tenemos unas ganas tremendas de salir corriendo.

—Ey. —Su voz es suave como la seda, una cortina traslúcida que me envuelve y provoca que el calor se me extienda desde la espalda hasta el pecho—. Lo siento.

Encojo los hombros sin girarme.

—No ha sido culpa tuya —murmuro, sin atreverme a mirarle. No quiero que vea cómo me hierven las mejillas.

Le escucho suspirar.

—Probablemente esto haya sido un error —dice, con esa misma voz suave—. ¿Quieres que me vuelva a mi casa?

—¡No! —Esas palabras consiguen que dé una vuelta sobre mis talones y me encare con él.

No me sorprende ver que tiene el rostro tan enrojecido como yo, y me pregunto si es por los vapores de la ducha o por lo acontecido en aquel lugar. Apostaría por lo segundo, en especial después de que desvíe su mirada al suelo cuando sus ojos claros se encuentran con los míos. Debe de haber salido de la ducha a toda prisa; su cabello gotea en el suelo, y hay zonas de su ropa que están empapadas. No lleva zapatos, y sus pies han dejado huellas húmedas en el suelo en su prisa por alcanzarme. Quizá temía que volviese a los bosques. Quizá piensa que me voy para esconderme de él.

A pesar de la vergüenza, de lo raro que es saber que está aquí, de que no le ha costado ni un solo día acostumbrarse, de mi enfado con él, no quiero que se vaya. La idea de que lo de ayer vuelva a pasarle, de que se pase días debajo de la mesa pugnando por alejar los recuerdos oscuros de su mente, es más fuerte que la vergüenza que pueda acarrearme recordarle desnudo y empapado bajo la ducha.

Ni siquiera estoy segura de que el cosquilleo que noto en la boca del estómago sea sólo vergüenza.

—No. No quiero que te vayas —digo en voz muy baja—. Sólo… pon una toalla o algo en el pomo de la puerta cuando vayas a ducharte, ¿vale? Para que pueda saberlo y no… —murmuro, sintiendo cómo la temperatura de mi rostro sube un par de grados más.

—Ya, claro. Y tú… —carraspea, con aspecto de estar tan incómodo que no sabe qué hacer ni qué decir—. Tú haz lo mismo.

Asiento y, una vez más, dejo escapar una pregunta que me corroe desde dentro.

—¿Cuánta gente lo sabía? —Mi voz suena más ahogada de lo que me esperaba, más patética; carraspeo antes de volver a preguntarle—. ¿Quiénes del Distrito sabían lo que te estaba pasando?

La expresión culpable de su rostro es toda la respuesta que necesito, pero aun así le miro desafiante, hasta que agacha la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Katniss…

—No. Quiero saberlo.

—Haymitch. Y Sae. Y… —titubea antes de admitirlo—. De alguna manera, todo el mundo, supongo.

Todo el mundo. Ese amplio número de gente me excluye a mí, por lo que parece.

La rabia, que había comenzado a calmarse, vuelve a bullir dentro de mí como un caldo dejado bajo un sol abrasador. Esta vez ni siquiera me molesto en intentar esconderla, y lo veo en el dolor que se refleja en sus ojos azules.

—Katniss…

Antes de que pueda volver a disculparse me escondo en mi habitación, debajo de las sábanas de mi cama, a pesar de que hace calor. Aún no estoy segura de que el bochorno no sea por el que me aprieta el pecho y el vientre y se extiende, como lava, por todo mi cuerpo.

Me centro en la rabia, porque estoy enfadada como hace meses que no lo estaba.

Estoy enfadada con Haymitch: incluso después de ir a hablar con él sobre Peeta en concreto, fue incapaz de contármelo.

Estoy enfadada con Peeta. Por esconderme sus miedos y sus pesadillas y sus ataques de rabia. Por confiar en todos menos en mí. Por volver a colarse de nuevo en mi vida, silencioso y serpenteante como una corriente de primavera.

Estoy enfadada, furiosa, rabiosa conmigo misma. Porque, a pesar de todo, sigo deseándole.

Me acurruco en mi cama y me encojo como una bola, repitiéndome el conocido mantra una y otra y otra vez.

«Me llamo Katniss Everdeen. Tengo dieciocho años. He sobrevivido dos veces a los Juegos del Hambre. He sobrevivido a una guerra. He asesinado a criminales e inocentes. He asesinado a una presidenta. Me han disparado, me han rajado, me han quemado de la cabeza a los pies, me han dejado caer al suelo para que me rompa en mil pedazos. Y, a pesar de todo, basta con pensar en un chico desnudo para temblar de la cabeza a los pies».

**…**


	3. Manos como carbones

**Disclaimer:** los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

**3**

**Manos como carbones**

Me despierta el sonido de mis propios gritos.

Estaba soñando con Prim otra vez. Estábamos las dos en casa, en nuestra casa de verdad, no en la que se nos adjudicó en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Ella ordeñaba su cabra y yo despellejaba uno de los conejos que había conseguido atrapar con una de mis trampas. Reía —sólo Prim sabía cómo hacerme reír— mientras ella me contaba algo que le había sucedido en la escuela, relacionado con su falda y un arbusto travieso. Mamá cosía uno de los vestidos de mi hermana sentada en un rincón. Papá no estaba, teníamos que arreglárnoslas nosotras solas, pero éramos felices, todo lo felices que podíamos ser sin él.

El viento se detuvo.

Alcé la vista, confusa. Mamá ya no se encontraba en su butaca, aunque los cojines conservaban la huella de su figura delicada. La vislumbré, a través de la ventana, caminando a lo lejos. Todavía llevaba el vestido azul de Prim, uno de sus favoritos, en sus manos, arrastrándolo por el suelo mientras se alejaba hacia una masa confusa de gente cubierta de heridas y pústulas que alzaban sus brazos hacia ella.

Fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca para preguntarle a mi hermana si sabía qué estaba pasando. Un puñado de cenizas me entró directamente a la boca, haciéndome toser.

Prim estaba a mi lado; no sabía en qué momento se había movido, pero allí estaba, mirándome con sus ojos azules y acusadores y muertos. En un solo segundo, su piel adquirió un tono ceniciento, arrugado, y empezó a caérsele de los huesos, llenando el suelo de polvo grisáceo.

Su boca, una mandíbula huesuda sin labios ni lengua, se abrió. Un dedo acusador me apuntó al pecho mientras los huesos también se convertían en grava poco a poco.

—Nos mataron por tu culpa. A todos.

Ha sido ese el momento en el que me he despertado, gritando, sudando, con la garganta hecha pedazos pero sin poder detener los gritos que escapan de mi garganta. Buttercup, que dormía a los pies de mi cama, bufa ofendido y se marcha por la puerta, que se entreabre con rapidez.

Sin mostrar ni asomo del titubeo cortés que ha caracterizado sus acciones durante todo el día, Peeta se acerca a mi cama con paso rápido y se sienta en el borde. No es hasta que sus manos se alzan y se dirigen hacia mi rostro que reacciono, dejando escapar un grito que deja a los otros a la altura del betún.

—¡No! ¡No me toques!

Sus dedos se quedan suspendidos en el aire; su rostro es la viva estampa del dolor. Aún debajo del daño intenso que todavía me causan las palabras de la Prim de cenizas, me siento culpable, porque él no tiene la culpa de que yo esté hecha pedazos. Él no tendría que soportar esto, y menos cuando está aquí porque yo quería mantenerlo cerca de mí, con la esperanza de poder cuidarle si —<<cuando, pasará otra vez, esas cosas se repiten, bien lo sabes tú, Katniss>>— volvía a descontrolarse.

Vaya porquería de cuidadora que soy.

Sus manos bajan y reposan en sus rodillas. Las miro y, por un segundo, me quedo confusa, preguntándome porqué le tiemblan tanto, como si un terremoto las sacudiese. Me doy cuenta de que no es el mundo el que se mueve y tampoco es Peeta el que tiembla, sino yo, que me sacudo tanto como si una capa firme de hielo me rodease, helándome hasta el corazón.

Una presión intensa me aprieta la garganta, y noto cómo las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, luchando por escapar. Tomo una bocanada de aire —¿por qué es tan frío en medio del mes de agosto?— y empiezo a repetirme las palabras aburridas de siempre, una a una, tratando de calmarme a mí misma.

—Los fantasmas existen, ¿real o no? —En medio del silencio de la noche, la voz de Peeta resulta casi antinatural.

Le miro. Casi esperaba ver una sonrisa, por ligera que fuese, en su rostro, pero está serio, tanto que ni siquiera parece él. La luz de la luna juega a hacer sombras con los ángulos de su rostro, y hace que su rostro parezca más duro de lo que es en realidad.

Tengo que pensarlo un poco antes de responderle, con voz temblorosa:

—No.

—Pero a veces lo parecen.

—Real.

—Yo también los veo —admite él, sin tapujos, mirándose las manos—. A mi padre, a mis hermanos, y hasta a mi madre. A veces ella me daba más miedo que cualquier fantasma —cierro los ojos, recordando los moratones de su rostro después del día del pan, esos otros que observé en ocasiones, cuando me atrevía a dirigir mis ojos hacia el espacio que él ocupaba—, pero a veces me sorprendo echándola de menos. Y aquel soldado, Mitchell, al que empujé hacia la trampa, cuando intenté… —Aguanta la respiración y sacude la cabeza—. Me esfuerzo por no pensar en ellos, pero cuando empiezo, no puedo parar.

De alguna manera, no me sorprende que recuerde el nombre de Mitchell. Quizá otros preferirían no conocer los nombres de sus víctimas, pero Peeta no es así. Él recordará todo lo que pueda, desde su nombre hasta a quién dejó detrás.

Recuerdo a la mujer del Capitolio y me pregunto, no por primera vez, quién era. ¿Dejé algún huérfano con esa flecha? Todos los indicios del apartamento de la mujer indican que no es así, pero a mi mente no le importa, y niños con acentos afectados y ojos de hielo me preguntan por qué disparé.

Peeta me entendería si se lo contase, lo sé, pero no soy capaz de hacerlo, aún no.

—Ahora, muchas veces que pienso en mi familia son recuerdos buenos, como el primer día en el que me dejaron decorar un pastel, o aquel en el que conseguí vencer a mi hermano mayor luchando —continúa, con una sonrisa débil danzando sobre sus labios—. Son cada vez más agradables, pero, a veces, me pongo a pensar. Y, después de pensar, vienen los ataques. Por eso horneo pan todo el día, y cuando no tengo harina, pinto. Aunque tú sigas odiando mis cuadros.

—No odio tus cuadros —respondo con rapidez—. Sólo lo que representan.

¿Podría yo odiar algo de lo que hace Peeta? ¡Si ni siquiera pude odiarle a él cuando trataba de matarme!

—Me distraen. —Se encoge de hombros, como disculpándose por no hacer pinturas más agradables a mis delicados ojos—. Igual que a ti la caza y el bosque.

—A mí, la caza también me trae malos recuerdos.

Los cientos, miles de horas que pasé allí. Con Gale. Con mi padre. Y la tumba de Prim, construida durante uno de mis peores momentos, tras el que terminé en el lago, con ropa y todo, y cogí un resfriado por el que Sae me tiró mucho la bronca.

—Bueno —dice él, desviando su mirada—, a veces de los malos recuerdos también podemos sacar algo bueno.

Se mira las manos. Las tiene entrelazadas firmemente en el regazo y las observa como si estuviesen a punto de traicionarle.

Traicionarle, haciendo algo como tocarme.

—Estoy mejor —digo, tratando de esbozar una débil sonrisa que se queda por el camino—. Puedes irte a dormir.

Después de lo de esta noche, no me siento del todo cómoda teniéndole en la cama conmigo. Siempre me he sentido segura durmiendo con él, pero conforme la pesadilla se atenúa, otras imágenes empiezan a invadir mi mente. Justo esas que me persiguen desde esta tarde.

Él entrecierra los ojos y esboza una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Claro.

Se levanta y, con un movimiento melodramático, se deja caer en la silla que hay frente al escritorio de mi habitación. La arrastra, colocándola al lado de la cama y me mira, suprimiendo una sonrisa de superioridad que pugna por aflorar a sus labios.

—No me has dicho dónde —aclara con sorna.

Si no estuviese tan agotada, tan triste, tan libre de todo pensamiento positivo, me reiría.

Si no estuviese tan sedienta por un poco de contacto humano —«no, Katniss, no vale cualquier humano, son mejor él y sus manos y su cuerpo tan _callacallacalla_ »—, le pediría otra vez que se marchase.

Al final, me paso la noche dormitando, viendo cómo Peeta se debate entre cabeceos y atentas observaciones poco disimuladas de su paciente especial, hasta que no puedo más y sucumbo al sueño.

Cuando me despierto, confusa y entre la neblina del sueño, una de mis manos está atrapada en una de las de Peeta. Él está todavía sobre la silla, inclinado en un ángulo que por fuerza tiene que ser incómodo, con la cabeza reposando sobre el colchón. A pesar de la posición tan incómoda, duerme apaciblemente, haciendo que algunos mechones de su cabello se mezan cada vez que expulsa aire.

Me permito darle un fuerte apretón en la mano antes de soltársela.

**…**

Apenas unos días más tarde, y dándonos sólo un par de días para prepararnos, Effie telefonea y avisa de que va a pasarse a visitarnos y que se quedará un par de días, antes de volver al Capitolio.

No sé si es casualidad o no, pero Haymitch elige justo esos dos días para emborracharse tanto que es incapaz de reconocer su propio rostro en un espejo. También consigue que todo el vecindario apeste a licor, lo que en cierto modo es digno de admirar.

—Ese hombre no cambiará jamás —asegura Effie, arrugando la nariz con desagrado; no creo que esperase que las calles del 12 oliesen a perfume, pero esto es demasiado incluso para los que vivimos aquí—. Es un caso perdido.

Estoy a punto de decirle que eso es justo lo que pensaba yo de ella, antes de la guerra, pero aquí está: con apenas un toque de maquillaje, sin peluca, con ropa más o menos sencilla y los tacones más bajos que le he visto nunca —que siguen siendo seis centímetros más altos de lo que yo considero cómodos—. Peeta me ha asegurado que la moda es ahora bastante más austera, incluso en el Capitolio, según ha visto en la televisión. Como la mía la rompí de una patada en un intenso pero vergonzoso ataque de rabia, no estoy muy al día en tanto a qué se lleva y qué no entre las gentes del Capitolio.

No vería la televisión ni siquiera si la tuviese. Después de lo que me dijo Sae, me daría miedo encontrarme con algún rostro conocido mirándome desde la pantalla con ojos grises y vacíos.

Sin embargo, no digo nada. Imagino que, como a los demás, no le gustará recordar los días de la guerra. Imagino que para ella, acostumbrada a vivir entre algodones, fue duro ser una prisionera y tratada con toda la deferencia que implica la palabra. Parece haberse recuperado del trago bastante bien, lo que me hace pensar, de nuevo, que a pesar de los tacones de aguja, el maquillaje, y los vestidos estrafalarios, Effie está hecha de una pasta más dura de lo que parece a simple vista.

—Me alegra que estéis bien —dice, aceptando el té con pastas que le ofrece Peeta; exclama de deleite cuando ve que las galletas que él ha reservado para ella y que tardó días en terminar están decoradas con pasta de color rosa y brillantes plateados. Un poco empalagosas para mi gusto, pero ella las devora con entusiasmo, sin pararse a calcular el número de calorías que contendrá cada galleta; otro efecto secundario de la guerra, supongo—. ¡Y juntos!

Algo implícito en ese «juntos» me hace enrojecer de pies a cabeza. No me lo había planteado, ni siquiera después de saber que todo el mundo comentaba que vivíamos juntos e incluso había realizado apuestas con esa posibilidad, pero después del incómodo —«inolvidable», susurra una voz maliciosa en mi cabeza— incidente de la ducha, sé exactamente lo que implica ese «juntos».

Juntos. Durmiendo en la misma cama, compartiendo susurros y besos y caricias y _dejadepensarenesoKatniss_.

—No estamos juntos —se apresura a aclarar Peeta—. Bueno, no del modo en que todo el mundo piensa.

Tierra, trágame.

Esto parece descolocar a Effie, quien inclina la cabeza hacia delante, frunciendo el ceño. Cierro los ojos con fuerza para alejar el recuerdo de la peluca rosa torcida del día de la Cosecha, la primera Cosecha de Prim, en la que el nombre de mi hermana se trasladó directamente desde la gran bola del sorteo hasta los labios rosados de esta mujer y, de ahí, directo como una de mis flechas, hacia mí, la primera pieza del dominó que inició la rebelión y acabó con la muerte de la única persona a la que estaba segura de querer.

¿Habría importado si no me hubiese presentado voluntaria? ¿Si Prim hubiese muerto en los Juegos y no en el campo de batalla, tratando de ayudar a los hijos de aquellos que se alimentaban, como sanguijuelas, de la sangre de los Distritos? Quizá lo único que hice fue comprarle tiempo, quizá el destino existe y este fuese el suyo, igual que es el mío culparme por no haberla podido salvar, por no haber podido, por no haber…

Las manos me tiemblan tanto que noto el té escurrirse entre mis dedos. Respiro hondo, tratante de alejar el recuerdo de mi hermana muerta de mi mente.

—Y, entonces, ¿por qué vivís juntos? —escucho decir a Effie, lejos, muy lejos, con la voz teñida del sincero desconcierto del que no entiende nada.

—Bueno, es algo complicado. —Peeta ríe, pero hay poco humor en esa risa contenida, y me da un codazo ligero en las costillas para avivar esa imagen de broma—. Katniss ni siquiera quiere que la toque.

Esas palabras me devuelven de un bofetón a la realidad. Me giro hacia Peeta, tan rápido que mi cuello produce un crujido que hace que ambos se me queden mirando.

Aprieto los labios. Siento que no tengo derecho, pero sus palabras me han ofendido profundamente. No tengo derecho, porque ha sido un comentario bromista, de esos que él suele hacer, de esos que hizo durante el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco y que me hacían sentir fuera de lugar, como si se estuviese riendo de mí con los otros Tributos.

No tengo derecho, porque esta es una muestra de que Peeta empieza, poco a poco, a ser cada vez más como el viejo Peeta, el que reía, hacía broma, y ni siquiera soñaba con hacerme daño.

Me da rabia que él se esté recuperando, mientras que yo, por cada paso que doy hacia adelante, doy dos más hacia detrás. Cuando creo que empiezo a sentirme mejor, recuerdo la risa de Prim, o los ojos de Rue, o las canciones de mi padre. ¿Seré capaz de dejar de echarles de menos algún día? ¿Seré capaz, como hace Peeta, de bañarme en los recuerdos cálidos en lugar de ahogarme en las frías aguas de las pesadillas?

Me pongo en pie súbitamente, haciendo que Effie se sobresalte y que Peeta estreche los ojos.

—No me encuentro muy bien —miento, mi mentira tan transparente que ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto en pronunciarla—. Voy a descansar. Mañana te veo, Effie, me alegra mucho que hayas venido.

Ignoro su mirada dolida y me encierro en mi habitación, acurrucándome en la cama. Como sintiendo mi desazón, Buttercup se acerca a mí y se acurruca en el hueco de mis brazos. Creo que nos sorprendo a ambos cuando lo estrecho entre ellos. Creo que los dos recordamos a la pequeña niña rubia, que empezaba a ser no tan niña cuando nos la arrebataron, a la que tanto le gustaba estrecharlo entre sus delgados brazos blancos.

**…**

Peeta no se molesta en llamar a la puerta antes de abrirla. Me gustaría poder recriminarle que podría haberme pillado cambiándome de ropa, pero claro, después de lo que ocurrió el otro día él podría recriminarme a mí no haber dejado una nota fuera advirtiéndole o algo. Me contento con fingir que estoy durmiendo, aunque ambos sabemos a la perfección que estoy tan despierta como el búho que ulula sobre el árbol que hay al lado de mi ventana.

—Effie acaba de irse. Dormirá en mi casa esta noche.

Hay un cierto tono de recriminación en su voz, que me hace pensar que cree que les debo una disculpa a ambos. Me limito a mirarle de reojo.

—Podría haberse quedado a dormir —digo, imitando su tono de acusación.

No es que haya sido la anfitriona más agradable, pero tampoco es que le haya dicho que se marchase.

—Eso le he dicho yo, pero se ha negado en rotundo. No sé si ha sido porque la has asustado, porque sigue pensando que somos algo parecido a marido y mujer, o porque va a escabullirse para ver a Haymitch.

A pesar de mi intención de mostrarme tan fría como me es posible, alzo las cejas. ¿Cómo es que nunca he escuchado ni una palabra sobre esto?

—¿Effie y Haymitch? ¿En serio? —pregunto con incredulidad, porque no se me ocurre una pareja más dispar, excepto quizá Peeta y yo.

Peeta se encoge de hombros; a sus labios asoma una sonrisa.

—Ni idea. Llevo desde que se ha ido asomado para la ventana, dispuesto a pillarles, pero nada. Igual se espera a más tarde, o igual la visita él. ¿Te imaginas a Haymitch intentando subir al balcón borracho? Sería la única ocasión en la que echaría de menos unas cámaras para inmortalizar el momento.

Emito un sonido que está a medio camino entre una risa y un bufido. No quiero perdonarle, pero me pone las cosas muy difíciles. Al escuchar mi sonido indefinido, se pone serio.

—Mira, Katniss, si lo que te he dicho antes te ha ofendido, lo siento. Sabes que no pretendía hacerlo. —Lo sé, pero eso no ha hecho que me doliese menos—. Pero si quieres que vivamos juntos no puedes reaccionar así. No puedo medir todas mis palabras, intentado que no te enfades.

Abro la boca para protestar, porque si bien considero que tengo muchos defectos, ofenderme con facilidad no es uno de ellos. Sin embargo, él me corta, levantando una mano para que le deje terminar.

—Cuido mis palabras, para no traerte malos recuerdos. Y siempre he respetado tus decisiones, tú lo sabes: incluso ahora, que no soy el que era antes. Habría respetado tu decisión, si es que no hubieses querido que hubiésemos vuelto a hablar en la vida. Pero me has pedido que venga aquí, y quiero que nos cuidemos mutuamente pero…

Suspira y se pasa la mano por el pelo, frustrado. Puedo entenderle. Está confuso, y no es sorprendente, porque yo también lo estoy.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Katniss? —me pregunta con la voz rota.

No lo sé, quiero decirle. Quiero muchas cosas a la vez, cosas que se oponen las unas a las otras. Mi cabeza es como uno de esos dibujos que solía hacer cuando era pequeña: un confuso nudo de líneas de colores que se enfrentan las unas a las otras por la dominación.

Pero es tanto el dolor que siento al verle confuso, que las palabras escapan por mis labios como agua por una rendija.

—Tus manos.

Escucho cómo inspira profundamente. Mi rostro enrojece, y nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. El único sonido que se escucha es el leve rozar de las patas de Buttercup que impactan contra el suelo en un salto. Parece que el gato sólo es feo, no idiota, porque se ha dado cuenta de que sobra.

Los ojos de Peeta me observan, y no se esfuerza en disimular las turbulentas emociones que le recorren por dentro ahora mismo; sus pálidas mejillas están teñidas de un ligero tono rosado, pero no creo que sea la vergüenza el sentimiento que le provoque ese enrojecimiento. Como si estuviese sediento, se pasa la lengua por los labios, y yo cierro los ojos, intentando no recordar _eso_ que a mi cerebro y a mi cuerpo les gusta tanto recordar.

—Mis manos, ¿qué? —Su voz apenas es un susurro grave, íntimo, cálido como la brisa que entra por la ventana, cálido como el recuerdo de su aliento sobre mis labios—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga, Katniss?

Trago saliva. En el silencio del cuarto, suena como un golpe intenso de tambores de guerra.

En realidad, cuando vacío mi mente de preocupaciones y dudas y miedos, sólo hay una cosa que quiero que haga. Una cosa que llevo deseando que haga desde que vive aquí conmigo, que quiero que haga desde la vez que le vi plantando las prímulas bajo mi ventana. Una cosa que, al mismo tiempo, temo con todo el miedo que es capaz de albergar mi mente. Eso de lo que él ha hecho broma, ofendiéndome a pesar de que entiendo que nunca ha pretendido burlarse de mí.

—Que… —Ahora es mi turno de inspirar profundamente, de volver a enrojecerme, de que mis manos tiemblen tanto que un terremoto se queda corto para describir el temblor—. Tus manos. Quiero que me toquen. No que lo haga yo, sino que tú…

Se me rompe la voz y no puedo continuar.

Me observa durante unos segundos, temiendo que me retracte en mis palabras y que le mande a dormir abajo o, peor, que le mande volver a su casa. Sin embargo, ya que lo he dicho, no pienso revocarme, y me quedo mirándole, casi desafiándole que se acerque a mí.

Con un par de pasos pesados, se acerca a la cama y se sienta en el borde. El colchón se hunde un poco bajo su peso, y no puedo evitar pensar que es mucho más agradable que cuando estoy yo sola.

Inclina la cabeza para mirarme, y siento que el corazón se me encoge en un puño. Veo la duda en sus dulces ojos azules, el miedo a reaccionar de una manera que no pueda controlar. Sin pensarlo, los fríos dedos de mis dos manos aferran la cálida mano que tiene adelantada, apoyada en el suave jergón blanco. Están suaves, aunque sigue teniendo callos, posiblemente producidos por el trabajo duro en la tierra, en el horno, y por la ausencia de las máquinas que nos borraban las cicatrices y que devolvían a nuestra piel la suavidad de la de un bebé.

Me gusta más así. Es más Peeta, más…

Más real.

Aprieta su mano grande entre las mías, y la otra se alza muy lentamente. Las yemas rozan mis mejillas con cuidado, enviando una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. A pesar de que es lo que más deseo hacer, no cierro los ojos para disfrutar del contacto, sino que los mantengo abiertos, fijos en los suyos.

Su miedo a reaccionar de forma violenta se me antoja ahora infundado: lo único que veo reflejado en sus ojos claros es un deseo intenso, que me quita el aliento por unos segundos. Sus dedos me recorren con mucho cuidado los labios y la línea de la mandíbula, dejando a su paso piel encendida de fuego, como carbones encendidos.

Cierra los ojos y entierra su mano en mi pelo. Apoya su frente contra la mía; la punta de su nariz, sorprendentemente fría a comparación del resto de su piel, roza contra la mía, y a pesar de la intensidad del momento, el rozamiento me arranca una sonrisa. Peeta me devuelve la sonrisa y, con mucho cuidado, deposita un delicado beso en mi frente.

—No sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando este momento —susurra, enterrando la cara en mi cuello y acariciándome el pelo.

Sólo sonrío una vez más y le aprieto la mano, intentando transmitirle con ese simple gesto lo mucho que he echado de menos estar con él.

Y cómo echaba de menos quedarme dormida entre sus brazos, igual que hacemos esta noche.

**…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :) Cualquier crítica constructiva, comentario o lo que sea son bienvenidos.


	4. Cómo detener a Peeta

**Disclaimer:** los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

**4**

**Cómo detener a Peeta**

Effie se marcha por la mañana al día siguiente, no sin antes despedirse de nosotros con la afectación que siempre le ha caracterizado. Abraza primero a Peeta, quien le entrega como regalo de despedida una bolsa enorme, llena de pastas decoradas y bollos de todos los tipos imaginables. Ella protesta, quizá pensando que el Distrito 12 sigue sin poder rechazar toda la comida que pueda acumular, pero acaba cediendo ante la sonrisa de Peeta y sus calmadas palabras:

—Horneo más de lo que nos podemos comer —argumenta con tranquilidad, sin dejar de tenderle la bolsa de dulces—. Llévatela.

  Effie acepta encantada el regalo, al final. Intento tragarme el recuerdo de la antigua Effie, a quien no le harían falta todos esos bollos y lo rechazaría con toda la amabilidad del mundo. Cómo cambian las cosas.

A mí me da un abrazo que me hace crujir los huesos, lo que es de admirar teniendo en cuenta que los brazos de Effie siguen siendo frágiles como antaño. Creo que tengo que empezar a ponerme en forma de nuevo.

—Volveré a visitaros pronto —dice, cuando por fin me libera de su abrazo, aunque mantiene una mano firme como una garra en mi hombro—. Os iré informando de cualquier cambio importante que haya.

Me gustaría preguntarle cómo van las cosas en el resto de Panem, pero me da un poco de miedo lo que pueda responderme. Además, se supone que debo estar incomunicada al cien por cien, dejando de lado el Distrito en el que vivo. No entiendo muy bien cuál es la causa de esta incomunicación. ¿Acaso creen que levantaré otra rebelión si lo que hacen no me gusta? No tienen razón para hacerlo; este sinsajo ha dejado de cantar eslóganes de guerra, para siempre.

—Al final, no conseguí averiguar si de verdad hay algo entre Haymitch y Effie —dice Peeta, apenado, después de decirle adiós a nuestra antigua escolta en la estación de tren.

Paseamos por el Distrito, que empieza a parecerse a su antiguo yo. El Quemador sigue… bueno, _quemado_ , pero muchas de las casas están siendo reconstruidas. Muchas de ellas están siendo ocupadas por aquellos que no se sienten cómodos con la opulencia de las casas de la Aldea de los Vencedores; Sae es una de ellas.

Las casitas son de dos plantas, pintorescas, con las tejas preparadas para soportar el peso de la nieve durante el invierno, pero pintadas de blanco, para que los días de intensa calor no se esté tan mal dentro como fuera. En un momento de genialidad, Thom, que ha sido el encargado de reconstruir los hogares de nuestros vecinos, tuvo la idea de construir pequeños mostradores en la planta de debajo de cada casa: así, cada cual podría montar su negocio si así lo desease, haciendo inservible la idea de un Quemador y a la vez ayudándonos a ser autosuficientes y no depender tanto de las decisiones del nuevo Capitolio.

Sae ha instalado en la planta de debajo de su casa una especie de restaurante en el que sirve un bol a quien tenga algo que intercambiar. A veces me paso a visitarla, y no diré que echo de menos el sabor a perro.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto? —pregunto. A mí me entra curiosidad, no lo negaré, pero no tengo la devoción que ha mostrado Peeta por averiguar la verdad.

—Porque quizá… —Duda un poco, planteándose como ha de decirlo—. Ya sé que el amor romántico no es la solución a todo, pero creo que, si fuera verdad, quizá Haymitch podría estar mejor. O, ya sabes, compartir con alguien lo que ha pasado. Vivir con otra persona y no entre la basura.

Me muerdo el labio inferior.

—Effie no ha pasado por lo mismo que nosotros —le recuerdo.

No quiero desmerecer el dolor de nadie. No insinúo que la gente no haya sufrido, y mucho menos cuando yo he vivido ese sufrimiento en mis propias carnes, cuando he estado a punto de morir de hambre y nadie ha levantado un dedo para ayudarme.

Pero tampoco creo que nadie haya sufrido tanto como los que hemos participado en los Juegos.

Es mezquino y apesta a autocomplacencia, lo sé. Llevo mucho tiempo regodeándome en mi propio dolor; se nota la costumbre en cómo pienso y, si bien creo que los Juegos y la guerra me han hecho un poco más comprensiva con el dolor de los demás —con el dolor de mi propia madre, sin ir más lejos—, también es cierto que conservo esa tendencia a centrarme en mi propio dolor, cortesía de la depresión que me tuvo en las tinieblas hasta hace muy poco.

Peeta asiente.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero sigo pensando que… No sé cómo explicarlo.

No le hace falta explicar nada, porque sé de qué habla: se refiere a que incluso Haymitch podría mejorar, si tuviese algo parecido a lo que tenemos Peeta y yo.

Un calor agradable se me extiende por el rostro cuando recuerdo lo bien que he dormido esta noche: sin pesadillas, sin visitantes nocturnos, feliz entre los brazos de Peeta. Es fácil caer en el pensamiento de que mejoraría mucho antes si contase con él a mi lado en todo momento, lo que de todas formas es verdad.

Él debe saber lo que estoy pensando, pues un ligero color rojizo aparece en sus mejillas también, junto con una sonrisa tímida, pero feliz. Su brazo se adelanta, sin vacilar, y cierra su mano alrededor de la mía en un apretón que resulta reconfortante en su calidez.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, sumidos en un aura incómoda, pero agradable, como un baño de agua caliente en pleno invierno. Peeta es el primero que abre la boca, a punto de decir algo que seguro que hace que el corazón se me rompa en mil pedazos, porque conozco el brillo de esos ojos azules cuando está a punto de decirme algo que…

No le da tiempo, porque una aguda voz femenina grita mi nombre y un peso inesperado se cuelga de mi brazo derecho, haciéndome tambalear y caer al suelo, dejando ir la mano de Peeta.

—¡Katniss!

Antes de poder reaccionar, un par de brazos infantiles se me echan al cuello y unos labios secos me llenan la cara de besos. Soy incapaz de reaccionar.

—¡Ya está bien, Posy!

La fuerte voz femenina nos hace reaccionar tanto a mí como a mi asaltante, quien deja de asaltarme de manera inmediata. Al dejarme respirar, puedo apreciar a la pequeña niña de seis años, con el pelo oscuro y los ojos grises, sello inconfundible de que pertenece a la Veta. Su sonrisa es tan sincera que casi me deslumbra. Puedo reconocerla ahora, después de un año sin ver su rostro.

Posy. Posy Hawthorne.

Sólo la evocación de ese apellido me hace estremecerme de terror, pero cuando me pongo de pie sólo veo a Hazelle venir hacia mí, con Rory y Vick tras de ella.

—¡Te he dicho mil veces que esta no es forma de saludar a la gente! —regaña Hazelle a su hija, cogiéndola de la mano con delicadeza y haciendo que se ponga en pie—. Lo siento, Katniss.

—No es nada.

Me pongo en pie, me sacudo la ropa y me quedo ahí, estupefacta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni qué decir. Es un sentimiento muy distinto a la confusión que siento cuando estoy con Peeta, pero igual de incómodo.

Por suerte, Hazelle es capaz de decidir por las dos, y me envuelve en un abrazo fuerte que huele a carbón, a lavanda, y a crema para las manos. El olor de Hazelle, una de esas personas que siguen vivas, pero a la que no esperaba volver a ver jamás. Me quedo tensa, sin saber muy bien si debo devolverle el abrazo.

Pero, ¿por qué no? Hazelle no tiene nada que ver con lo que haya hecho su hijo, así que aprieto mis brazos en torno a su cuerpo.

—Me alegro de verte —digo, y es verdad, aunque no sé si las palabras valdrán para expresar la intensa felicidad que me invade ahora mismo.

—Y yo. —Hazelle me da un nuevo apretón en el hombro y echa un vistazo por encima del suyo, hacia donde Vick y Rory nos observan con algo de apuro—. ¿Recibiste la carta que te enviamos?

—¿Carta? —Frunzo el ceño; no he tenido correo en semanas—. No.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y resopla.

—Los servicios de correo siguen siendo un desastre. La mayoría de veces, las cosas ni llegan. —Su mirada se posa en Peeta, quien se ha mantenido al margen desde que Posy me ha hecho el placaje. Sus ojos se estrechan—. Hola.

De repente, el ambiente se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

—Hola. —No sólo parece más incómodo de la habitual, sino que Peeta parece que directamente se está conteniendo para no salir corriendo. Una fina hilera de gotas de sudor le recubre la frente, y la sonrisa que intenta mantener en su rostro tiembla. ¿Se sentirá violento, al estar frente a la familia de mi antiguo amigo? El amigo al que él creyó que había elegido por encima de él.

Acudo en su auxilio.

—Estábamos paseando.

Es una aclaración bastante pobre, que intenta contener un significado muy rico: que no hay peligro, que estamos bien, que no ha vuelto a intentar matarme desde que ha vuelto. Hazelle lo comprende, pero no aparta sus ojos de Peeta.

—Vale —dice, como si mis palabras aclarasen todo lo que era necesario aclarar—. Vamos a instalarnos en una de las casas nuevas. —Señala una de las que Thom y los demás construyeron hace poco, con el balcón lleno de flores—. Nos ofrecieron una en la Aldea, pero no me sentiría cómoda. Aunque, con estos tres, no despreciaría el espacio que supone. —Sonrío débilmente—. Nos vemos pronto, Katniss. Pásate a tomar un té cuando estemos instalados del todo.

—Sí. Si necesitáis ayuda para la mudanza…

Se aleja haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicarme que no es necesario, llevando a los niños consigo: Posy, animada como sólo una niña de seis años es capaz de estarlo; Vick, que mira a su alrededor con un alivio tan evidente que me hace preguntarme qué es lo que hay fuera del cómodo Distrito 12; y Rory, a quien rodea un aura de tristeza que no me ha pasado desapercibida y que nunca debería verse alrededor de un chico tan joven.

Suspiro de alivio cuando comprendo que, a pesar de mis temores, Gale no ha vuelto al Distrito 12. La parte más mezquina de mí piensa que ni siquiera se merece volver. Espero que no vuelva nunca. Espero que sean ellos los que vayan a visitarle al Distrito que sea en el que vive ahora.

Peeta me observa de arriba abajo, con cuidado, sopesando el peso que ha tenido la aparición de Hazelle en mí. Yo lo hago, también, y encuentro que, debajo del miedo a la aparición de Gale, ver a la familia Hawthorne me ha sentado bien.

Y Peeta me sonríe.

—¿Qué te parece si les preparamos una cesta de bienvenida?

**…**

Preparamos la cesta los dos juntos, aunque Peeta afirma tajantemente que no vendrá conmigo a entregarla.

—No creo que sea muy bien recibido en esa casa, al menos de momento.

No tengo el corazón de mentirle y decirle que se equivoca.

Peeta me enseña a preparar unas galletas, para poder decirle a Hazelle con orgullo que he aprendido algo nuevo en todo este tiempo que no nos hemos visto. En realidad, lo único que hago es modelar un poco la pasta que Peeta tenía preparada previamente, y luego él decora las torpes figuras que realizo con fondant y perlas de colores comestibles, pero aun así las alaba como si las hubiese preparado yo sola sin su ayuda.

Las alabanzas de Peeta, en conjunto con la forma en la que se rozan nuestras manos cuando me enseña a modelar la pasta, me provocan un cosquilleo agradable en el estómago que empieza a incomodarme menos que antes.

Antes de entregarle la cesta a Hazelle, me paso por casa de Haymitch, para preguntarle si le interesaría que Hazelle volviese a limpiar su hogar. A decir verdad, no estoy muy segura de que a ella le interese hacerlo, y nadie podría culparla, porque la casa de Haymitch es uno de los lugares más desagradables de la Tierra, sólo por encima del Distrito 13 y el Capitolio.

Fiel a su manera de actuar, está borracho como una cuba, e ignora por completo mi pregunta.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo van las cosas por el paraíso? —me pregunta, sin dignarse a levantarse de la mesa de la cocina, donde está tendido.

Las mejillas me arden de vergüenza, pero aprieto los dientes de forma desafiante.

—A lo mejor, si te dignases a salir de esta pocilga a la que llamas casa, podrías pasarte y comprobarlo por ti mismo.

Intento no sonar demasiado afectada por su falta de interés.

Haymitch se ríe en voz baja. Es un sonido que me produce escalofríos, sin humor alguno.

—Sí, eso sí que tiene gracia. —Le brillan los ojos, y tiene una sonrisa ebria en el rostro; debe de estar más borracho de lo que me imaginaba en un principio. Hoy era la siguiente entrega del tren, así que supongo que ha estado celebrándolo—. ¿No ha intentado matarte todavía? La gente de por aquí hacía apuestas con si volveríais a estar juntos o no, pero yo creo que habría que apostar si os mataríais entre o no.

Por toda respuesta, le doy la espalda y me marcho de la casa. Le escucho llamarme, decir que era una broma, pero no le hago ni caso.

La mayoría de veces, las bromas de Haymitch no tienen gracia.

Después de la mala experiencia con Haymitch, tomar el té con Hazelle es tan tranquilo como un mar de aceite. Lo que más me gusta es que evita los temas espinosos, como el Distrito 13, el Capitolio, y su hijo mayor. Para mi sorpresa, es ella la que se ofrece a cuidar de que el hogar de Haymitch esté presentable —«alguien tiene que evitar que ese borracho acabe apestando el vecindario, ¿no?», dice con decisión—, me cuenta los progresos de Posy en la escuela y cómo sus hijos mayores se están haciendo unos hombres.

—No les habría faltado trabajo en el 2 —dice, llena de orgullo—. Pero no estábamos cómodos del todo allí. En especial Rory.

Lanza una mirada preocupada por la ventana, que da a los bosques. Me imagino que Rory anda por allí, familiarizándose con la naturaleza, ahora que no está su hermano para impedírselo.

—Él también la echa de menos —dice Hazelle con dulzura.

Me había dado cuenta de que Rory apenas me miraba de lado, y no hablemos de mirarme directamente a los ojos. Supongo que, a pesar del poco parecido, le recuerdo a Prim.

«Aun así», pienso con egoísmo, «es mejor que sea una sola persona te la recuerde. A esa persona la puedes evitar».

Yo la veo en todos lados. En las flores que rodean mi casa. En el azul del cielo, tan limpio como sus ojos. En la luz del sol, brillante como los cabellos que coronaban su delicada cabeza. En las canciones que canto y que nunca escuchará, en la comida que nunca probará, en el Distrito 12 reconstruido, por el que nunca paseará. A veces pienso «ey, esto a Prim le encantaría», y luego me acuerdo de que nunca lo podré saber, porque ella ya no está.

Asiento, y Hazelle no dice nada más sobre ella. Pero sí quiere hablar de otro tema, quiere hacerlo desde que nos ha visto juntos esta mañana, y ella no es el tipo de persona que se calla algo por miedo a no herirme.

—Mira, Katniss, tu madre no está aquí para hacerlo, así que lo haré yo —me dice con franqueza, mirándome a los ojos—. Ese chico es un peligro para ti. He hablado con Sae por correo, y me ha dicho que hay cosas que… —Sacude la cabeza—. Podría pasarte algo.

Y sé que tiene razón. Que una pequeña parte de Peeta ansía sueña con matarme. Ya vi lo que puede pasarle cuando tiene un ataque, el intenso brillo de sus ojos cuando me vio, antes de reconocerme. No tengo ni idea de lo que podría pasar si uno de esos ataques empezase conmigo cerca.

Pero también sé otra cosa: que, para mí, tener a Peeta lejos es tan peligroso como tenerle cerca.

**…**

Soy feliz. O, al menos, lo más feliz que se puede ser siendo Katniss Everdeen. Cazo. Destripo y alimento a mi gato con las entrañas de los animales que cazo. Ayudo a Peeta a preparar empanadas y estofado. Me peleo con Haymitch y suelto sus ocas por la pradera como venganza. Tengo las pesadillas más horribles, pero Peeta las aleja de mí con manos suaves como el agua.

Peeta también es feliz, o eso me gustaría creer. Hornea las cosas más deliciosas, entre ellas docenas de los bollos de queso que son mis favoritos. A veces desaparece sin previo aviso, pero el fuerte olor a pintura y disolvente que proviene de su casa me dice que se ha retirado a pintar algunos de sus demonios. Le dejo en paz mientras lo hace; él no me molesta durante las que necesito estar sola, y yo hago lo propio con su tiempo libre.

Igual que hicimos siempre, no hablamos de las noches que pasamos abrazados en mi cama; es algo que ocurre, sencillamente, y ni se cuestiona ni se comenta en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando Haymitch se decide a visitarnos un día y se da cuenta de que el cuarto de invitados tiene una capa de polvo en los muebles. Se limita a dar un gruñido y decir:

—Utilizad protección.

Intento responderle con alguna frase desagradable, pero no se me ocurre nada, así que me pongo roja y frunzo el ceño, mientras Peeta se ríe de forma natural y le explica a Haymitch que no es lo que todos se piensan.

Él no parece muy convencido y me mira de reojo. Me encojo de hombros, sabiendo que va a pensar lo que quiera, de todas formas. Que lo haga.

Desearía que nos quedáramos así para siempre, en mi zona de confort: lo suficientemente cerca como para sentirme cómoda, pero a la vez lejos, sin comprometerme a nada. Me gusta este estado, en el que no tenemos que excusarnos de nada, y él, como siempre, parece contento con el arreglo. No me pide nada más, y yo estoy contenta con no tener que darlo.

Por supuesto, siendo mi vida, no tarda mucho en perderse la calma.

Peeta intenta enseñarme a hornear galletas y pan. Es increíble la paciencia que tiene, aunque se me quemen por fuera y se queden líquidas por dentro, aunque cuando las muerdas te crujan los dientes porque me he pasado poniendo azúcar, y aunque misteriosamente estén amargas a pesar de la cantidad poco sana de azúcar que contienen. Él se limita a sonreír, hacer alguna broma inofensiva, e intentar corregirme a pesar de que sabe que resulta fútil.

—No sé por qué te esfuerzas —protesto, observando con desamparo mi última obra de arte, unas galletas que se suponían que debían tener forma de lazo para que él las decorase más tarde, pero que han acabado pareciendo churrascos de color negruzco—. Está claro que no sirvo para esto.

—Porque es divertido ver que hay algo que no se te da bien —responde él, cogiendo una de las «galletas» sin guantes, a pesar de que deben estar ardiendo. Da un mordisco y no disimula su cara de asco—. Me corrijo. Algo que se te da fatal.

Chasqueo la lengua, sonriendo ligeramente, y a la vez un poco molesta.

—No todos podemos ser artistas —respondo, lanzándole una de las galletas del tarro bueno, de chocolate con virutas de colores, algo que me parece de un lujo excesivo incluso ahora.

Esperaba que la cogiese al vuelo y se riese, o que me devolviese el golpe tirándome una de mis nefastas creaciones, pero la galleta le golpea en el hombro y cae al suelo con un sonido seco. Escucho cómo inhala con un sonido intenso que me pone los pelos de punta.

En un solo segundo, veo como el pacífico chico que se burlaba de mi nulo arte culinario, que intentaba con paciencia enseñarme a elaborar algo que no diese arcadas al probarlo, se convierte una vez más, ante mis ojos, en el rabioso producto del Capitolio que no podía pensar en otra cosa que en matarme.

—Mierda, Katniss —masculla, apretando los dedos contra el borde de la mesa y contra su frente, respirando con rapidez—. Mierda. No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca.

Me quedo paralizada, observándole sin saber qué hacer, sintiéndome inútil mientras él lucha con todas sus fuerzas para no actuar sobre el imperioso deseo que domina todo su cuerpo, los dedos que se aferran a la encimera de la cocina con desesperación.

Sé que esos dedos no desean otra cosa que retorcerse sobre mi cuello.

Sé que sólo hay una manera de detenerle de verdad. Una manera que le hará más daño que todos los puñetazos, las patadas, las flechas que pudiese lanzarle con toda la fuerza que tengo.

Le beso.

Le beso, aunque sus dedos se clavan en mis brazos con tanta fuerza que noto la piel rasgarse y el dolor florecer como los moratones que me poblarán los brazos. Le beso hasta que siento que sus labios atrapan los míos y que sus dedos no se cierran sobre mi cuello, sino sobre mi pelo.

Quiero detenerme ahora. Ahora es el momento de detenerme, de disculparme por haber creado esta situación, de hablar una vez más, quizá, de la posibilidad de que todo esto de vivir juntos no es más que un error que tenemos que solucionar de inmediato.

Pero lo único que consigo es aferrarme a él con más fuerza.

El contacto de la piel de Peeta despierta una reacción en mí que no es del todo desconocida —ese calor intenso en el rostro, en las manos, en la parte más baja de mi vientre—, pero sí me ataca con más fiereza que nunca, igual que lo hacen sus labios, devorando los míos como si fuese la última vez que lo hace.

O la primera.

Lo es. Es la primera vez, desde aquel día en la playa, que Peeta participa en el beso; aquella otra vez que lo hice para calmarle no cuenta. Lo único que hizo es dejar de intentar matarme, lo que en aquellos momentos me pareció todo un progreso.

Pero no es nada —nada— comparado con esto. Con los labios que acarician los míos con vigor; con la lengua que se enreda con la mía; con las manos que me acarician el pelo y la nuca —siento un escalofrío que no tiene nada que ver con la posibilidad de que sus dedos se cierren en torno a mi cuello— y la espalda. Me rindo ante la intensidad del beso, con las piernas temblando y los brazos alrededor del cuello de Peeta, esperando que su agarre sea suficiente para no caer al suelo.

Es él el que rompe el beso y me mira. Me sorprende ver que el chico que me observa no es el que está convencido de que soy un muto, pero tampoco es el dulce chico del pan que me consuela sin pedirme nada a cambio. Es una persona distinta, con los ojos azules oscuros de deseo y tan desesperada como yo.

Intento decir algo, pero el único sonido que escapa de mi boca es un quejido patético. Así que le beso otra vez, para no volver a repetir un sonido tan lamentable.

Claro que no podía saber que ese sólo era el primero de muchos.

**…**


	5. Sólo un chico

**Disclaimer:** los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

**5**

**Sólo un chico**

Sus dedos se clavan en mis nalgas mientras me aúpa al mostrador de la cocina y, a pesar de la tela de mis pantalones y de la ropa interior, siento el contacto quemarme en la piel. Sin dudarlo, le rodeo la cintura con las piernas y los hombros con los brazos, y me acerco a él para seguir besándole. Peeta corresponde al beso con entusiasmo, lamiéndome y mordiéndome los labios.

No son sólo besos: sus manos me recorren, con cuidado —estamos hablando de Peeta, al fin y al cabo—, pero también con la intensidad suficiente como para que mi rostro y mi cuerpo entero se enciendan en un sonrojo simultáneo.

Me gusta. No puedo evitar que mi cuerpo se estremezca de placer cuando siento sus manos recorrer la curva de mi cintura, sus labios atrapar el lóbulo de mi oreja, su lengua recorriendo con lentitud la línea de mi mandíbula, marcando un camino recto y húmedo por la piel de mi cuello. No puedo evitar que la añoranza y el hambre que se apoderaron de mí en la playa vuelva a mí, disparándose por mis venas, haciéndome anhelar ir _más allá_ , aun cuando no sé con exactitud todo lo que implica ese _más allá_.

Sin embargo, tampoco puedo evitar que se adueñe de mí un miedo abrumador.

Tomo aire, intentado que mi voz suene lo menos débil posible, y hago una confesión que no creo que sorprenda a nadie.

—Yo… Esto… Nunca he hecho algo como esto —revelo en un susurro.

Las palabras, que vuelan por el diminuto espacio entre nosotros como una pluma que cae con lentitud hasta el suelo, suenan insoportablemente infantiles a mis oídos. Una vez más, me acuerdo de las ridículas películas de amor que tanto le gustaban a Effie —a la antigua Effie—: la joven e inocente protagonista, sonrojada, reconociendo ante el apuesto héroe que sigue siendo pura.

Por extraño que pueda sonar, nunca antes había pensado en el sexo. Sabía lo que era, por supuesto, y sabía que la gente lo hacía por placer y, las menos afortunadas, por dinero o por un plato que llevarse a la boca. Siempre pude comprender a quienes lo hacían para alimentarse, pero la idea de que alguien lo hiciese por placer me resultaba extraña: el sexo es la razón de que haya niños en este mundo, y a mí nada me asusta tanto como la posibilidad de traer un ser diminuto e indefenso a este mundo.

Ahora veo que el deseo es un sentimiento que puede llegar a nublar el juicio, si una no tiene el cuidado necesario.

—No te preocupes —dice Peeta en un susurro, con sus labios a apenas un centímetro de distancia de mi mejilla, su aliento rozándome la piel—. Confía en mí.

No debería hacerlo. Tengo miles de razones para no confiar en Peeta. Ha intentado matarme más de una vez. No me harían falta más después de esa, pero las tengo: no quiero perder a nadie de nuevo, no quiero encariñarme, no quiero una familia, no quiero ser vulnerable, no quiero, no quiero…

Pero mi cuerpo sí quiere. No hay otra cosa que desee más en este momento que las manos de Peeta recorriéndome, su boca alimentándose de mí, todo su ser calmando el insoportable calor húmedo que se ha instalado entre mis piernas.

—Confío en ti —murmuro en un susurro. Porque es cierto, y si hay una persona en este mundo en la que confíe para hacer cualquier cosa, esa persona es Peeta.

La mirada que me dirige que hace saber que él no necesita más.

Primero, me quita las botas, que caen con un sonido seco al suelo. Luego, la camiseta de tirantes y mis pantalones, que se quedan juntos hechos una triste bola arrugada en el suelo. Sus dedos empiezan a juguetear con el borde de mi sujetador y los cierres de metal que lo mantienen en su sitio, cuando me doy cuenta de dónde estamos.

—A… ¿Aquí? —tartamudeo.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de la cocina? —pregunta Peeta, su boca torciéndose en una media sonrisa de diversión. Diría que está más tranquilo que antes, si no fuese porque sus ojos azules siguen oscurecidos por la enormidad de su pupila oscura y porque siguen observándome con una mirada hambrienta.

—No sé… Es raro. No muy higiénico.

Aprieta los labios, para que no escape de entre ellos una risa.

—Katniss, ¿de verdad te crees que estoy pensando, ahora mismo, en lo higiénico que es esto?

Las mejillas se me encienden y me quedo sin palabras para contestarle, pero Peeta me coge en volandas y se dirige a la escalera. No me coge como si fuese un saco de harina, eso lo puedo apreciar: una de sus manos se hunde en la curva de mi trasero, y la otra peligrosamente cerca de mi pecho.

—Vamos a un sitio más recatado, señorita Everdeen —me susurra al oído.

Me da rabia que me tome el pelo en un momento así, pero no la suficiente como para pedirle que me suelte.

Entramos en mi cuarto. Buttercup está dormitando encima de la cama, y Peeta da una pequeña patada en el suelo con su pierna buena para que se vaya. El gato le bufa y después de mira a mí, con la esperanza de que le defienda, quizá confiando en nuestra nueva amistad.

«Lo siento, Buttercup», me disculpo mentalmente, «No me pillas en buen momento».

El gato capta el mensaje enseguida y se marcha, muy erguido.

—Diría que ese gato está ofendido.

—Lo está. Es capaz de mantener ofensas durante años.

Peeta se ríe en voz baja y me deposita sobre la cama, con mucho cuidado, como si temiese que la cama o yo nos fuésemos a romper bajo su peso.

—Si en algún momento quieres que pare, sólo tienes que decirlo y lo haré.

Y no dudo qué lo hará: es Peeta, quien ha respetado mis decisiones incluso cuando estas iban en contra de lo que él anhelaba. Sólo una palabra mía, y todo su cuerpo se detendrá como un autómata que obedece todas mis órdenes.

La cosa es que no quiero que pare. No quiero que pare, y no para. Sus dedos recorren todo mi cuerpo, liberándolo de la poca tela que lo protegía y arrancándome unos sonidos que me hacen preguntarme si ha hecho esto antes. Si, en alguno de esos momentos en los que me odió, en los que pensó que había elegido a Gale, hubo alguna otra chica que le consoló, permitiéndole hacer cosas en las que yo no habría pensado jamás.

O quizá esto no tiene nada que ver con él y con la vida sexual que me he inventado para él. Quizá soy yo, que reacciono con demasiada intensidad a todo lo que tenga que ver con Peeta, y esto, el plano físico, no es más que un daño colateral. Sus manos encima de mi cuerpo no son una excepción a esa intensidad que me quema por dentro cada vez que pienso en él.

No me hago preguntas durante mucho más tiempo. No porque no las tenga, sino porque pensar con claridad es cada vez más y más difícil. A pesar de su timidez ocasional, Peeta siempre ha sido curioso, y esa curiosidad ahora se traslada a la forma en que funciona mi cuerpo. Sus dedos investigan con premura la curva de mi cintura, el interior de mis muslos, la piel de mis pechos —aguanto la respiración—, la sensible aureola —mi cuello se tensa—, el pequeño pezón rosado que la corona —dejo escapar un sonido desde lo más profundo de mi garganta, casi animal—…

Pero nada — _nada_ — se puede comparar con la sensación que me provocan las yemas de sus dedos deslizándose entre mis piernas, ligeros, empapados como un torrente de agua. No, esa no es la comparación más adecuada: es lava líquida. Lava que se desliza despacio, explorando mis rincones mientras su boca deposita besos en mis mejillas, en mi cuello, en mis pechos. Los dedos de Peeta juegan a dibujar círculos en la delicada piel interior de mi sexo, rosada y húmeda, buscando el lugar que me haga cantar.

Y lo encuentra. Lo encuentra, y todo mi cuerpo se arquea, y yo boqueo desesperada, intentando recuperar el aire que sale de golpe de mis pulmones al sentir esa intensa descarga en todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, el aire que me abandona cuando dejo escapar un grito que hace temblar los cimientos de mi existencia.

—Joder —masculla, inclinándose hacia mí, su nariz rozando la mía, su aliento acariciando mis labios, sus ojos grabando cada gesto—. Joder, Katniss.

Creo, por un segundo, que este es el momento en el que las cosas toman el giro que espero y temo al mismo tiempo. El momento en el que no hay vuelta atrás. Pero no es eso lo que Peeta tiene preparado para mí: continúa lo que estaba haciendo, aumentando la presión que ejerce sobre mí, la velocidad con la que acaricia ese pequeño punto que me vuelve loca de placer. Sus ojos azules me observan con atención y se lame los labios; es curioso cómo un gesto tan mundano puede provocarme escalofríos hasta en las puntas de las pestañas.

—¿Así que es esto lo que te gusta? —me susurra al oído. Mordisquea el lóbulo de mi oreja, esperando una respuesta.

La única que consigue es un gemido prolongado.

—¿Katniss?

Quiere una respuesta. Quiere una respuesta, y yo no estoy segura de poder dársela, porque no confío en mi voz, en mi boca, no cuando dice mi nombre de ese modo y me arranca sonidos que no son naturales, que no pueden serlo…

—¿Katniss?

Como un mecanismo al que se le ha agotado su única fuente de energía, se detiene en seco, dejándome sin respiración durante un momento, tras el que dejo escapar un gemido, esta vez de frustración.

—¡Sí! Sí. Es esto lo que me gusta. Peeta…

No soy la única que reacciona con exageración a su nombre escapando de los labios del otro, porque mi boca pronunciando su nombre hace que sus engranajes se vuelvan a poner en marcha y que todo su ser se dedique a un solo objetivo: darme placer a mí. Y lo consigue, y placer es una palabra que se queda corta para describir lo que él consigue despertar en mí, ninguna lo conseguiría, ni siquiera inventando unas nuevas lo conseguiría, y no puedo pensar, no puedo pensar más, lo único que existe es Peeta y los dedos de Peeta en mí y yo que ahora soy de verdad la chica en llamas y…

El preludio al final es una implosión, sorprendentemente silenciosa, pero intensa, que me deja un hormigueo agradable en las piernas y un murmullo contento en el corazón. El final real es el beso dulce que me da antes de acurrucarme contra sí mismo, sus manos al acariciar mi pelo y secarme el sudor de la frente, y la curva de su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me dice que, pase lo que pase, siempre estará a mi lado.

**…**

Cuando me despierto, estoy sola.

Parpadeo y me pongo la mano frente a los ojos para protegerme de la intensa luz blanca que entra por la ventana. No me acuerdo de lo que pasó, ni de porqué estoy denuda en mi cama, sólo cubierta por una sábana muy fina. Los recuerdos no tardan en llegar, sin embargo, y la boca se me llena de un sabor amargo y metálico cuando recuerdo, y cuando entiendo qué implica que Peeta no esté aquí.

Podría engañarme a mí misma, claro. Podría decirme que sólo está abajo, preparándome un delicioso desayuno, o que se ha ido a su casa para poder hornear con más tranquilidad. Pero le conozco bien. Sé que a él le gusta estar ahí cuando me despierto; le gusta que yo sepa que va a estar ahí siempre. Que la otra mitad de la cama esté vacía sólo quiere decir una cosa: que el pacto de cuidarnos el uno al otro se ha roto.

Hago una bola con las sábanas en mis manos. La garganta se me cierra al recordar lo de anoche, pero lo peor es la cara, que me quema de vergüenza. ¿Cómo pude abandonarme así?

Al abrir la puerta, Buttercup se escurre entre mis pies y se sube a la cama con aire regio. Me mira de una manera que sólo puede significar «yo te lo advertí».

—Gato estúpido. No me advertiste de nada —mascullo.

Ni siquiera se digna a bufarme para llevarme la contraria. Los dos sabemos que no hay nadie más estúpido aquí que yo misma y que, si él me hubiese advertido, nada habría cambiado de todas formas.

No me siento mejor después de ducharme. De hecho, el acto de la ducha en sí es extraño, como si mi cuerpo fuese otro, no el mismo que era antes de Peeta. No nuevo; sigue siendo mío, pero distinto. Debería estar acostumbrada a esta sensación, después de todo lo que pasó, pero esto no es como esas veces en las que mi equipo de preparación me arrancaba todos los pelos del cuerpo, ni tampoco como despertarme con piel que no coincide con la mía sobre mis heridas. De alguna manera, me diferente. Avergonzada.  ¿Arrepentida?

Quizá es porque fue la primera vez. Quizá debería haberlo hecho yo antes; sé que hay chicas que lo hacen, aunque toda la información que tengo sobre el tema es algunos chistes verdes que hacían chicos de la escuela, y algún cotilleo escuchado por pura casualidad en los vestuarios antes de la clase de actividad física. Sin embargo, la idea de hacer _eso_ yo sola me habría causado una vergüenza casi insoportable hace sólo dos días. Sigue provocándomela ahora.

La garganta se me cierra al pensar en lo ocurrido. Sí, es cierto que hay algo de vergüenza entretejida con el recuerdo de anoche, pero el bochorno queda eclipsado por mi deseo, tan poderoso que vuelve a hervirme el interior, de repetir la experiencia. De volver a sentir sus manos, sus labios, sus brazos, sus dedos.

«Pero se ha ido otra vez», susurra una voz en mi mente, «Se ha ido otra vez y no va a volver. Tú sabes mejor que nunca que nadie vuelve».

Me agacho muy poco a poco y me quedo encogida en el suelo de porcelana de la ducha, dejando que las gotas heladas como cristales de hielo me enfríen la piel. Pongo las manos en mis rodillas y respiro a bocanadas grandes, hondas, intentando no sucumbir a los sollozos que, como monstruos perversos, empiezan a crecer dentro de mi pecho.

Después de todo lo que he pasado, esto no debería de ser nada. Pero no es nada lo que siento; no puede ser nada la desesperada tristeza que, como violentas olas rompiendo contra una vieja roca erosionada, me hacen temblar y amenazan con echarme abajo.

«No debería afectarte tanto», dice la voz de nuevo, «Sólo es un chico. Hay montones de chicos».

Quizá. Quizá después de Rue y Darius y Lavinia y Boggs y Finnick y Prim —oh, _joder_ , Prim, Prim— y tantos, tantos otros, Peeta debería ser sólo un chico. Un chico que ni siquiera ha muerto. Debería sentirme culpable por querer llorar por él, sentirme como una niña que llora porque el niño que le gusta no comparte su afecto.

El problema es que Peeta no es sólo un chico. Él es mi chico. Mío. No sé en qué momento empecé a considerar a Peeta como mío, no sé en qué momento la confusión que sentía cada vez que pensaba en él se convirtió en el fuego líquido que me quema por dentro. Lo que sí sé es que pensar en Peeta como en algo mío fue el principio de este veneno que me recorre las venas. Porque quiero tenerle y sé que no puedo, porque todas las personas a las que he querido están muertas o muy, muy lejos, escapándose entre mis manos como rayos de sol. Porque no quiero que a la gente de cenizas que me persigue en sueños se añada una sombra del Peeta de verdad, inhumano, intangible, acusándome con la mirada como todos los demás.

Pero quiero tenerle, quiero tenerle, quiero tenerle.

Las manos me tapan la cara. El agua helada se escurre por mi cara y me empapa los labios, y tengo la extraña sensación de que sabe igual que el agua de la playa. La playa, ese lugar en el que empezó todo, que fue mi perdición.

**…**

Tardo tres días en salir de casa de nuevo. Tres días durante los cuales no puedo salir de la cama, demasiado débil para poder levantarme. Demasiado débil para pensar otra cosa que no sea lo estúpida que soy, cómo me dejé llevar, la vergüenza que siento al recordar esa tarde, el anhelo de que se repita y la desaprensión que me provoca saber que no habrá más oportunidades para ellos. Mi mente danza entre el abanico de emociones, a veces deteniéndose en una de ellas para observarla detenidamente, a veces tocando una con cada una de sus manos etéreas, angustiándome tanto que pienso que no puedo respirar.

Lo peor es que no puedo evitar pensar que, si Peeta estuviera aquí, habría tardado la mitad de tiempo en recuperarme.

Lo primero que hago, al salir de casa, es tropezar con las tres bolsas de papel repletas de pan, pastas, y bollos de queso. Las miro, planteándome dárselas a alguien —aunque, ¿quién va a querer pan de hace tres días cuando ya no nos falta de nada?— o incluso tirarlas a la basura; sin embargo, recuerdo la amarga culpabilidad de aquella vez en la que acabé recuperándolas del fondo del cubo de basura, así que las recojo y las dejo en el mueble de la entrada, encima de un papel blanco. Hace mucho que no como nada, pero la idea de consumir algo hecho por él puede conmigo.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí de nuevo y observo la casa de Peeta, con el corazón en un puño. Su chimenea echa un humo blanco como las nubes veraniegas y un olor invitador por toda la calle, que me hace desear poder dar unos cuantos pasos ágiles, bordear su huerto, y entrar a su cocina por la parte de atrás. Quiero sentarme en su cocina y ver cómo hornea, y charlar con él mientras lo hace.

Pero no puedo, y eso me hace recordar aquel período después de nuestros primeros Juegos, antes del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, cuando vivíamos casi puerta con puerta pero éramos invisibles el uno para el otro. Saber que hemos vuelto a estar en esas mismas circunstancias me duele todavía más de lo que me dolió entonces.

Intentando no mirar la casa de Peeta e intentando no oler el aroma a pan —y fracasando en ambas tareas—, cruzo la calle y abro la puerta de la casa de Haymitch. Mi antiguo mentor, que está sentado frente a la mesa de la cocina con aire aburrido, no parece sorprendido de verme.

—Ey, encanto. ¿Qué se te ha perdido aquí?

—Algo de alcohol, o eso espero —digo, dejándome caer sobre una silla junto a él, de malos modos.

A Haymitch se le iluminan los ojos de diversión, quizá pensando en aquella ocasión, después del anuncio de que participaría en los Juegos por segunda vez, en la que acabé viniendo aquí en busca de consuelo en el fondo de una botella. No es que esa fuese una velada muy memorable para mí, pero quizá para Haymitch sí lo fue. Y, además, le da una pista sobre cuál es la razón de mi visita —Peeta, siempre Peeta—, aunque tratándose de Haymitch no creo que le costase mucho adivinarlo.

—¡Ah, no! ¡De eso, nada! —Hazelle aparece por el hueco de la escalera. Lleva en los brazos una cesta llena de ropa sucia; supongo que su presencia es la única razón por la que Haymitch está medio sobrio y sin armar mucho escándalo—. ¡No en mi presencia, señorita!

Haymitch bufa y pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿En serio te crees que le iba a dar algo de mi preciado arsenal, mujer? ¿Sabiendo que hasta dentro de tres semanas no llega otro tren?

—Sé que sientes debilidad por ella.

A pesar de la insensibilidad que hormiguea por todo mi cuerpo, a pesar de que lo único que he tenido en la cabeza durante días ha sido Peeta, Peeta, lo inútil que soy, y más Peeta, siento un calor agradable extenderse por mi cuerpo ante la frase de Hazelle. No me suelo permitir tener este tipo de pensamientos sobre Haymitch, pensamientos que lo acercarían a ser una sustitución —no importa cuán pobre— de una figura paterna en mi vida.

—Lamento decepcionaros, pero también siento una cierta debilidad por el alcohol —sonríe enseñando los dientes frontales—. ¿No os habíais dado cuenta?

—Me voy, entonces —digo, arrastrando la silla y pensando que quizá me escabulliré esta noche y le robaré un par de botellas.

—Hazme un favor y ve al bosque —me pide Hazelle—. Rory lleva ahí desde esta mañana temprano. No sé que hace este chico allí, pero te agradecería que le avisases de que se me está acabando la paciencia.

—Claro —asiento; no creo que Hazelle guarde muy buenos recuerdos del bosque, e imagino que volver allí es una de las últimas cosas que quiere hacer.

Justo antes de levantarme, siento que algo frío y suave, que pesa poco más que un par de manzanas, cae en mi mano. Miro a Haymitch, quien enarca una ceja, como diciendo «no sé por qué me miras». Sonriendo por primera vez en días, me guardo la petaca en el elástico de los pantalones.

Siendo Haymitch, por supuesto, tiene que arruinar el momento.

—Katniss, ¿me harías un favor a mí también? —pregunta, imitando el tono de Hazelle.

—¿Qué?

Sonríe con malicia.

—La próxima vez cierra la ventana, ¿quieres?

Asiento, con el rostro ardiendo casi de manera instantánea. Ahora ya no se puede decir que me falten razones para emborracharme.

Sin embargo, antes de consumir todo el contenido de la botellita de cristal de un solo trago, decido hacerle el favor a Hazelle y buscar a Rory. Me he de adentrar bastante en el bosque, un poco más de media hora de camino, pero no me cuesta mucho encontrarle: está haciendo tanto ruido que lo imposible sería no hacerlo.

En lugar de advertirle de mi presencia, me quedo observándole con curiosidad: está intentando poner una trampa para conejos. Es una muy sencilla, de las primeras que aprendí, pero él lo está haciendo tan mal que me sorprendería que algún conejo fuese lo bastante estúpido como para picar en ella.

Parece que Rory se ha dado cuenta de que no va a conseguir mucho con su trampa, porque deja escapar un suspiro frustrado y se frota las manos. Está a punto de reemprender su tarea cuando la cazadora que hay en mí no puede soportar más tal ineptitud:

—No se hace así.

Rory da un respingo y se cae de culo al suelo. Al ver quién soy, se pone en pie enseguida, se sacude el trasero, y se sonroja. No me cuesta adivinar porqué está siendo tan esquivo: Gale siempre le prohibió adentrarse en el bosque y jamás se planteó enseñarle a parar trampas o a cazar. Ni siquiera le dejaba tomar teselas. Esto que está haciendo es como un desafío a su hermano, y esa conciencia me hace querer ayudarle.

—No te creas lo que hayas visto en la porquería que emitía el Capitolio, no valen las ramas flexibles. Tienes que usar alambre y asegurarlas bien. Parece que no, pero los conejos tienen fuerza y se escapan si no lo haces.

—Hum. Gracias —murmura, empezando a hacer nudos en la rama. No le va a servir de nada, pero no replico de nuevo: enseguida lo verá él mismo.

Le observo, a pesar de que sé que a él no le hace mucha gracia, teniendo en cuenta que si Hazelle está en lo cierto le recuerdo a Prim. Estoy a punto de marcharme, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que es la primera persona que sabe lo que hay fuera del Distrito 12 y no se cortará a la hora de decirme cómo están las cosas. Quiero a Effie, pero la conozco y sé que me habría intentado pintar las cosas de un color ligeramente rosado, dada mi «delicada condición ».

—¿Cómo están las cosas en el resto de Panem?

Él se encoge de hombros.

—No tan mal como cabría esperar. Ahora somos la República de Panem. —Pone los ojos en blanco—. Si quieres mi opinión, deberíamos librarnos de ese nombre por completo. —Asiento, de acuerdo con él—. Algunos quieren llamarlo la República del Sinsajo.

Eso me molesta más que otra cosa.

—¿Quién querría bautizar a un país nuevo en honor de la asesina que eliminó a su primera presidenta?

—Mucha gente —replica Rory, secándose el sudor de la frente—. Aún hay algunos que piensan que es una injusticia que estés aquí, como si el 12 fuese el peor destino que pudiesen imaginar —Sus ojos son duros y veo que, a pesar del trabajo que hizo su hermano para aislarlo de la crudeza del mundo, odia al Capitolio casi tanto como lo odiaba Gale—. Piden poder entrar aquí para visitarte.

La idea me pone los pelos de punta. Los nuevos capitolinos aquí, observando a la leyenda, fotografiándola, quizá incluso llevándole comida. En mi imagen mental se inmiscuye Haymitch, que corre tras de ellos y los amenaza con una botella de vino. Eso me hace sonreír.

—Como si fuese un monumento —digo con amarga ironía—. Como las antiguas arenas de los Juegos.

—No exactamente, pero te acercas —dice. Ignora mi advertencia anterior y continúa con lo que estaba haciendo antes, anudando una vez más la trampa, lo que poco va a hacer para mantenerla en su sitio—. Lo que quieren es, ya sabes, lo de siempre: entrevistas.

Frunzo el entrecejo.

—Entrevistas.

Rory se encoge de hombros y se incorpora. La trampa sale disparada, provocando un sonido agudo que debe de hacer que todos los animales a dos kilómetros a la redonda salgan huyendo. Da una patada en el suelo, frustrado, sin saber la suerte que ha tenido de que no le diese en la cara.

—Eres una leyenda, aunque no lo quieras. El Sinsajo que derrotó al Capitolio. Muchos matarían por poder disponer de una historia así. Después de eso, no habría más que gloria en su carrera.

—No hay nada de gloria en lo que hice —replico con brusquedad.

Él hace una mueca.

—Ya no hay más Juegos. Algo de gloria hay en eso —me mira fijamente; sus ojos grises, tan parecidos a los de Gale, me escrutan con severidad—. ¿Valió la pena?

Lo cierto es que, ahora mismo, no sé si valió la pena. Si se apareciese alguien frente a mí, alguien quien pudiese traer de vuelta a Snow y los Juegos _y_ a Prim, no sé si diría que no. Eso me convierte en una persona horrible, sí, pero no puedo evitar que aprecio más a mi hermana que toda la libertad del mundo.

—No lo sé.

Sigue observándome con severidad.

—Yo tampoco lo sé —dice al final.

Recuerdo lo que dijo Hazelle: él también la echa de menos. El rostro de Rory dice que es verdad. Quizá no tanto como a mí, pero oh, sí, la muerte de Prim se le ha quedado marcada muy, muy hondo.

Vacilo un poco antes de decir, sorprendiéndome a mí misma:

—Te enseñaré a parar trampas.

—Y tu madre dice que está harta y que vuelvas.

Asiente de nuevo, desganado, y se da la vuelta para volver al Distrito 12. Tras un segundo en el que observo la maltrecha trampa y me permito recordar a un chico que era un experto en hacer nudos, yo también vuelvo a casa.

Cuando llego a casa, me doy un banquete con una de las bolsas que Peeta dejó en mi puerta. Mis dedos hacen dibujos en el metal de la preciada petaca de Haymitch. La observo con mucha cautela, como si fuese algo que estuviese a punto de explotar. ¿Tan poco remedio tiene lo mío que necesito que el borracho más empedernido que ha conocido nunca la nación de Panem —perdón, la _República_ de Panem— se haya sentido tan apiadado de mí como para darme parte de su preciado arsenal? ¿Aún a riesgo de quedarse sin nada hasta que llegue el próximo tren?

Una vocecilla me susurra al oído que puede ser que Haymitch, a su manera retorcida, esté intentando consolarme y ayudarme. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué hay más consolador para un alcohólico que medio litro de su licor blanco favorito? Que Haymitch te regale una botella de alcohol debe ser el equivalente a una serenata.

Ahogo esos pensamientos —demasiado agradables— en quinientos mililitros de alcohol. Quinientos mililitros que provocan ardor en mi garganta, malestar instantáneo mi estómago, y un agradable zumbido que anula todos mis pensamientos.

Lo último que recuerdo es mi mano, agarrando el teléfono a duras penas, y marcando con mucha dificultad un número que jamás creí que marcaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribir este capítulo ha sido una tortura, más que por la escena de sexo por lo que me ha costado mantener el balance de esa Katniss a la que Peeta llamó pura y esa Katniss en la playa. Argh. No estoy contenta con resultado, así que criticad lo que veáis que pueda mejorar.  
> Ah, y por si alguien tiene la duda, no voy a incluir un triángulo amoroso ni nada que se le parezca. De hecho, me aburren bastante XD  
> ¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el siguiente :D


	6. Peligroso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

**6**

**Peligroso**

Despierto con una resaca de campeonato golpeándome las sienes con fiereza. Me ducho en un intento débil por despejarme y eliminar el olor a alcohol y vergüenza de mi cuerpo, pero es inútil; tengo que hacerlo de nuevo, porque nada más vestirme el vómito me sube por la garganta con tanta rapidez que no me da tiempo ni a inclinarme hacia el suelo. Me pregunto cómo aguanta Haymitch una vida así. Pongo en remojo la ropa y bajo a la cocina, buscando algún líquido que remedie la deshidratación que me ha provocado el alcohol. Y algo para limpiar el desastre que he hecho en el baño.

El estómago me ruge con fiereza, así que dejo de lado lo de limpiar y me preparo un jarro de agua. Me lo bebo enseguida, y me preparo uno más con presteza. Lo bebo a sorbos cortos y recuerdo las bolsas de comida que dejé en la entrada, llenas de cosas preparadas por Peeta. Estoy demasiado hambrienta como para que el rencor me permita despreciar comida perfectamente buena, así que cojo un par de bolsas con la intención de arrasar con todo lo que lleven dentro, sea dulce, salado o amargo.

Un folio blanco se escurre de debajo de las bolsas y cae al suelo. Recuerdo vagamente haberlo visto cuando dejé las bolsas el día anterior. Lo recojo; está manchado de grasa y se ha emborronado un poco, pero todavía es legible. Me da un salto el corazón cuando reconozco la letra cuidadosa y el nombre que firma la breve anotación.

«Necesito un par de días a solas. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien pronto. Lo siento. Peeta».

El papel tiembla con mi respiración, aunque es posible que mis manos no estén siendo todo lo firmes que deberían. Mi rostro enrojece de la vergüenza que me provoca el dramatismo exagerado de los días anteriores. Todo eso se mezcla con la rabia que siento hacia Peeta. No porque se fuese, sino porque, ¿qué demonios le costaba poner la maldita nota en un sitio más visible?

Abro la puerta en un impulso, descalza todavía, pensando en ir a su casa y pedirle explicaciones, pero no me hace falta, porque me encuentro de frente con él. Sus ojos azules se abren mucho en señal de sorpresa, pero se recompone enseguida y me dedica una sonrisa. Estoy de demasiado mal humor para apreciar lo bonita que es, o eso creo.

—Buenos días —dice con voz alegre. No me la creo.

Me quedo de pie, como si estuviese anclada en el suelo. Todos mis instintos me dicen que vaya y le dé una patada por no haber sido más claro o, en su defecto, vaya y le abrace. O que haga primero una cosa y después la otra. Pero lo único que consigo es quedarme parada en el umbral, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—Empezaba a pensar que no iba a volver a verte —confiesa.

Retuerce entre sus manos la bolsa de papel que lleva. Supongo que pensaba hacer lo mismo de siempre: dejarla en el porche y huir. El rencor que el hambre había conseguido dominar vuelve, viscoso y ardiente, y tiñe las palabras que salen de mi boca de un veneno que hace que Peeta apriete los labios.

—No, era yo la que pensaba que no querías volver a verme. Y que conste, lo habría hecho si te hubieses molestado en dejar esto en un lugar más visible. —Alzo el pequeño papel que todavía llevo en las manos. Ni siquiera me molesto en disfrazar la acusación de mi voz.

Él levanta una ceja, intentando dominar sus impulsos, sean estos cuales sean: gritarme, enfadarse conmigo, o irse sin mediar palabra. Preferiría cualquiera de estas cosas a su pobre intento de humor:

—¿Cómo que no quería volver a verte? Tenemos un acuerdo. Vivimos juntos, ¿recuerdas? Ibas a cuidar de mí y todo eso.

Cruzo los brazos, intentando conseguir con ello una posición que me haga sentir más segura de mí misma y menos… débil, inútil y resacosa. No lo consigo. No creo que sea capaz de conseguirlo nunca. No sólo por la resaca, sino porque Peeta consigue que mi fortaleza flaquee con sólo una mirada. Intento mantenerme firme.

—Sí, yo también lo creía. Antes de que desaparecieses como si tal cosa.

Respira hondo, cerrando los ojos. Mueve los labios sin decir nada. Adivino que ha practicado esta conversación en su mente durante horas. Días, quizá.

—Lo siento —murmura al final. Una pérdida de tiempo lo de ensayar la conversación, por lo que se ve.

—¿Qué lo sientes? —Aprieto las manos en un puño y me clavo las uñas en la palma de la mano; estoy temblando de furia—. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando me desperté y vi que no estabas? ¿Sabes lo estúpida que me sentí?

—¿Sabes tú cómo me sentí yo cuando me desperté y me di cuenta de lo que había pasado? —replica él con fiereza—. ¿De que había estado a punto de estrangularte y justo  _después_  —remarca esa palabra con fuerza en su voz— te había hecho eso? ¿Sabes lo enfermo que me sentí?

Me muerdo el labio inferior y desvío la mirada al suelo. Es evidente que no lo sé. Ni siquiera me había planteado que se sintiese culpable por ello. Intento justificarme:

—Pensaba que te habías arrepentido. Que había sido todo un error.

Él deja escapar una carcajada amarga.

—¿Arrepentirme? Llevaba soñando con ese momento desde que descubrí qué era eso sobre lo que mis hermanos hacían tanta broma cuando hablaban de chicas. —Enrojece y le cuesta decir lo siguiente, pero lo dice de todos modos—. Yo nunca me lo he tomado a broma. Quería hacerte feliz, que disfrutases. Pero no así. Así no es real.

—No. Es decir, sí lo fue —respondo yo—. Y no es que me obligases a hacerlo. Yo… —Me sonrojo yo también—. Yo también quería.

Peeta se pasa la mano por el pelo. Si no le conociese como le conozco, diría que esta es la conversación más difícil que ha tenido en mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé. Y yo quería que quisieses pero… No quiero tener una vida así. Tener que intentar matarte para que nos besemos e intentar practicar el sexo. No es mi idea de un fin de semana romántico.

Muy a mi pesar, sonrío, aunque no sé muy bien qué podría ser calificado como «fin de semana romántico». Nunca he sido una persona interesada en el romance, como sin duda él sabe.

—Quiero estar contigo —continúa—. Y me gustaría ser como el antiguo Peeta, el que podía apoyarte en todo lo que hicieses, fuese cual fuese mi opinión de tus decisiones. Pero yo ya no soy ese Peeta, Katniss, igual que tú tampoco eres la misma de la que me enamoré el primer día de clase, cuando cantaste aquella canción. Ni la misma a la que ayudaba a dormir en el tren, ni la misma que me besó en la playa. Yo también he perdido muchas cosas, y estoy… jodido. A veces no puedo pensar bien las cosas, me ahogo. Quiero que lo tengas en cuenta, por favor.

Suspira profundamente, como si se hubiese sacado un peso enorme de encima. Incluso parece más ligero, como si hubiese perdido algo que le pesase en los hombros y le apretase contra la tierra.

Ese peso parece haberse trasladado a mí; mis piernas se vuelven de manteca y pierdo el centro de gravedad. Me agarro al marco de la puerta para no caerme. Peeta me mira con preocupación, pero cuando ve que no estoy en peligro de abrirme la cabeza contra el suelo relaja su cuerpo y sigue esperando mi respuesta.

Busco en mi mente la combinación exacta de palabras, las palabras que explicarán mi comportamiento. Sin embargo, sé que no las voy a encontrar, porque no las hay. No hay excusa para mi desdén por sus sentimientos, y menos cuando sabía que él no era el mismo. Me arde la cara al pensar lo dramática que he sido estos últimos dos días, cuánto me he regodeado en mi compasión por mí misma. No sé cómo explicar mi falta de consideración. A pesar de todo, lo intento:

—Cuando te dije que vinieses conmigo… lo dije porque sabía que estabas mal. Después de verte así, no podía seguir ignorándote. Pero no he hecho muy buen trabajo. Lo siento.

—No. —Su respuesta es casi automática—. Yo lo siento. Siento no poder ser como antes.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho. Ninguno de los dos somos como antes. Tendremos que aprender a vivir con eso. Los dos.

Peeta da un paso hacia mí. Mi primer instinto es salir corriendo, pero en lugar de hacer eso me quedo fija en el sitio, mirándole fijamente, escuchando el sonido diferenciado que hacen su pierna buena y su pierna mala cuando chocan contra la madera de los escalones del porche. Queda a mi altura, y puede mirarme a los ojos con tranquilidad.

—Te prometo una cosa: me preocuparé menos si tú dejas la nota en un sitio más visible para que no me muera del disgusto.

Él ríe. Cómo había echado de menos ese sonido.

—La próxima vez —dice con dulzura—. Entonces, ¿quieres que me quede?

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta, así que mi respuesta suena ahogada, ridícula:

—Sí.

Él sonríe y se inclina hacia delante. Por un momento pienso que va a besarme, pero lo único que hace es apoyar su frente contra la mía. La punta de su nariz roza la mía también. Es un gesto extraño pero agradable, mucho más adecuado que un beso para este momento.

—Pues entonces vamos a la cocina y comes algo. Se nota tu olor a alcohol desde un kilómetro a la redonda.

Aprieto los labios para esconder la sonrisa que asoma a mis labios.

—Es la peste de Haymitch.

—Claro, Katniss. —Y me dirige una sonrisa que me asegura que sabe que estoy mintiendo. Él siempre sabe cuándo estoy mintiendo.

**…**

Hemos vuelto a la casilla número uno.

Duermo sola la noche siguiente a la vuelta de Peeta. No es que quiera estar sola… pero tampoco quiero dormir en compañía. Me siento endeble, emocionalmente hablando, y no quiero estar con él en este momento, aunque le he pedido que se quede en casa. Él, como siempre, ha respetado mi decisión, y duerme tranquilamente en la habitación de al lado.

Tengo los ojos como platos, incapaz de dormirme, observando las sombras que dan vueltas en mi techo. A veces le escucho suspirar, escucho el susurro de las sábanas y el colchón cuando mueve su cuerpo. Es una pequeña tortura.

¿A quién voy a engañar? No quiero que se vaya; a pesar de todo lo que pueda pasar, a pesar de que tenga que marcharse durante días para luego volver como si nada hubiera pasado, quiero que siga aquí. Conmigo. No sólo para que espante a las pesadillas con la dulzura de su manos sino porque… porque es Peeta. ¿Necesito más razones aparte de esa? ¿Cómo voy a negar que necesito tenerle cerca? No sólo por mi propio bien, sino también para poder cumplir mi promesa. Para poder protegerle cuando la ocasión lo exija.

Y es posible que no lo haga sólo por eso. Es posible —sólo posible, me digo a mí misma— que no pueda sacarme de la cabeza lo que pasó el otro día. Los besos, las caricias, la explosión de placer que me recorrió el cuerpo como olas. Nunca había sentido nada como aquello. No quiero que se quede en un hecho aislado. Quiero volver a hacerlo, beber de él hasta saciar mi sed, si es que es posible hacerlo.

«No es posible: nunca lo será», susurra la voz de mi cabeza, «Cuanto antes lo admitas, mejor para ti».

Bien. Soy capaz de admitirlo. Sólo ante mí misma, pero soy capaz de hacerlo. Necesito a Peeta, y nunca dejaré de necesitarle, no mientras viva.

De lo que no soy capaz es de decírselo a él.

**…**

—¿Ves? Así es como se hace una trampa. Un poco distinto de lo que hiciste aquel día, ¿verdad?

—Un poco, sí. —Rory observa la trampa con atención, guardando cada detalle en su memoria. Dice eso para sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Ambos sabemos que la trampa que él hizo el otro día era más que distinta: era desastrosa.

Al principio, pensé que había sido una estúpida por haberle propuesto enseñarle a hacer trampas. Pensaba que iba a resultar incómodo en el mejor de los casos, y violento en el peor. Pero no ha sido así, para mi sorpresa, y no creo equivocarme al afirmar que para sorpresa suya también. Es silencioso en el bosque —dentro de lo que cabe, siendo un novato—, presta atención cuando se le explica algo y no habla más de lo necesario.

Lo que más miedo me daba era ver una sombra de Gale en él. Una vez más, me he llevado una grata sorpresa, pues a pesar del parecido físico Rory no me recuerda en nada a su hermano. La expresión de su rostro, que en el de Gale solía contener una rabia infinita, es tranquila, triste a veces.

Me pregunto cuántas veces al día piensa en Prim.

—Me parece que me he quedado con la idea general —dice, cogiendo un pedazo de cuerda largo y empezando a imitar la trampa que acabo de enseñarle a hacer.

Superviso su trabajo, corrigiéndole cuando hace falta. El resultado final es satisfactorio, no muy distinto de la primera trampa que paré yo. Alabo su trabajo, y él se pone rojo de orgullo.

Quizá es debido a su gratitud que me comenta algo que suena a advertencia:

—A mi madre no le hace gracia que Peeta viva contigo.

No estoy sorprendida. El otro día, Hazelle dejó muy claro qué pensaba de que viviese con Peeta. Puedo comprender su preocupación, aunque no la comparto.

—A tu madre no le hacen gracia muchas cosas, creo.

Quizá es un poco cruel decir eso de Hazelle, quien es la persona con mejor juicio que conozco, pero la risa de Rory, clara y limpia y la primera que le he escuchado desde que ha llegado, borra mi culpabilidad. Antes, antes de la guerra, siempre estaba riendo. Un desconcertante y fiero sentimiento de protección me sobreviene; no quiero que este chico acabe como su hermano.

—No. Me imagino que no. Pero está bastante preocupada. Dile algo de vez en cuando para que sepa que estés bien.

—Lo haré.

Parece que quiere decirme algo más, pero no se atreve. Querría sonreír, o hacer algo para que se sintiese más cómodo en mi presencia, pero soy incapaz. Nunca he sido el tipo de persona que hace a otras personas sentirse cómodas, y eso no ha hecho más que acusarse después de la guerra.

En lugar de ello, vuelvo a arrancarle una risa.

—Aunque no debería preocuparse. De las cosas que me han pasado en estos últimos años, Peeta es la menos peligrosa de todas.

Lo digo, pero no sé si es cierto.

**…**

No lo es.

Peeta es peligroso. No peligroso como un ciervo salvaje enfurecido, ni como un nido de rastrevíspulas balanceándose justo encima de tu cabeza, ni siquiera como la furia ardiente de Gale, que arrasa con todo a su paso. Él sólo es peligroso para mí: para mi autocontrol, para mi castigo de soledad autoimpuesta, para mi desprecio por todo lo que tiene que ver con el romance. Para todo lo que fui antes de él.

Cuando estoy con él, soy otra Katniss. No la misma que se presentó voluntaria para salvar a su hermana pequeña, ni la que no habría dudado en matarlo durante los Juegos, ni la que estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por él, ni la que se ahogó en un mar de tinta cuando pensaba que estaba muerto. Ni tampoco la que volvió a hundirse tras la muerte de Prim. Peeta recoge mis piezas como un puzle, las arregla, las pone de manera que me hacen ser mejor.

Y eso me asusta.

Alza su mirada hacia mí. De alguna manera, estando cubierto hasta las pestañas de azúcar, me parece más peligroso que nunca. Quizá es porque quiero lamer hasta la última partícula del dulce cristal de su cuerpo. Pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de hacerme, subida en esta encimera, no está ayudando a mi libido.

Por supuesto, él es ajeno a los pensamientos poco puros que pasan por mi cabeza.

—¿Me pasas la otra bolsa de azúcar? Se me ha acabado esta —me pregunta.

Agradecida de que, a pesar de todos sus avances tecnológicos, el Capitolio nunca pudiese desarrollar un aparato para leer las mentes, le acerco lo que me pide. Me lo agradece con una sonrisa que me deshace por dentro, que me hace sentir como un montón de mantequilla dentro de un horno.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que siga enseñándote a hacer galletas?

—Nunca has conseguido enseñarme nada.

Peeta deja escapar una carcajada.

—Ahí tienes razón. Te va mejor el papel de pinche de cocina. Pasarme los ingredientes, probar el resultado final, y decirme lo buen cocinero que soy. Nunca vienen mal unos cuantos halagos.

Sonrío y muerdo una de las galletas que acaba de sacar del horno. Quema como la hoguera más viva, pero está deliciosa: tiene virutas de chocolate que se deshacen muy poco a poco, y un sabor muy ligero a canela inunda mis papilas gustativas.

Peeta es el único panadero del Distrito; no le faltan los halagos. Lo único que quiere es que esos halagos vengan de mí. Siempre he sido parca en halagos, lo admito, pero la repostería de Peeta bien se merece un comentario positivo o dos de vez en cuando.

—Hablando de aprender cosas, me gustaría pedirte que me enseñases algo a mí también —dice, con cierta timidez—. Sólo es una propuesta. No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Lo primero que se me ocurre es uno de esos pensamientos que se han vuelto tan recurrentes en la última semana. Empieza a preocuparme haberme convertido en una enferma.

Sacudiendo las imágenes impúdicas de mi cabeza, le miro, extrañada. No se me ocurre nada que él pueda querer de mí; nunca ha parecido muy interesado en nada relacionado con la caza, que es lo único que se me da lo suficientemente bien como para plantearme enseñar a alguien. No me extraña su desinterés, porque no es algo que se le dé muy bien, y mucho menos ahora que tiene una pierna que hace más ruido que un manojo de cascabeles y evitaría que se le acercase cualquier animal a kilómetros.

Aun así, respondo con prudencia:

—Si es posible, lo haré. ¿Qué te gustaría?

Se mira las manos con una sonrisa extraña. Cuando fija sus ojos en los míos, me doy cuenta de que en su rostro se ha extendido un sonrojo evidente. Se me derrite un poco el corazón; sea lo que sea que me pida, haré todo lo posible por dárselo.

—Me gustaría que me enseñases a nadar.

Trago saliva. Me da la impresión de que suena como una campana enorme en medio de la habitación, que cualquier persona del Distrito ha sido capaz de escucharme.

¿Por qué ha tenido que pedirme una de las pocas cosas que no puedo darle?

Quiero hacerlo. Sé que sería divertido ver a Peeta chapoteando, maldiciendo cuando se hundiese hasta el cuello sin poder evitarlo, aprendiendo a mantenerse a flote poco a poco, hasta que, finalmente, fuese capaz de sumergirse y perseguir a los peces.

(Cubierto de gotas de agua y en ropa interior).

Pero el único lugar que conozco en el que pueda aprenderse a nadar es el lago. Yo sólo sé porque mi padre me enseñó allí; la mayoría de la gente del Distrito nunca había visto una masa de agua más grande que el barreño que utilizaban para lavar la ropa.

Pero el lago no es el lugar más divertido del mundo para mí. No sé si sería capaz de llevar allí a Peeta, a nadie en realidad, sabiendo que, en mi mente, es el lugar en el que descansan los restos de mi hermana.

—Si no quieres, no pasa nada —dice él con rapidez, preocupado por mi silencio.

—No, no es que no quiera —respondo con la misma rapidez—. Pero, eh…

Estoy a punto de excusarme diciendo que no conozco un lugar adecuado en las cercanías en el que pueda enseñarle a nadar, cuando unos golpes en la puerta interrumpen el hilo de nuestra conversación. Nos miramos el uno al otro, desconcertados.

—¿Sueles tener visita?

—No.

—Yo tampoco.

—Si viene alguien, es Sae, y ella nunca llama a la puerta. —Es un comentario, pero también una advertencia que debería haberle hecho en el momento que vino a vivir aquí. Es innecesario que Sae llame a la puerta, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que nos conocemos de toda la vida y, después de vivir como vivíamos en el 13, la intimidad es algo que entre nosotras no existe. Que me lavase y alimentase cuando era incapaz de hacerlo por mí misma influye también.

Con un gesto de la cabeza le indico que me siga. Mientras nos acercamos, miro de reojo el armario de la entrada en el que guardo mi arco. Si fuese necesario, podría cogerlo en apenas unos segundos. Sólo espero que no lo sea.

Peeta no duda en abrir la puerta —siempre ha sido más confiado que yo, incluso después de los Juegos, después de la guerra— y ambos nos quedamos de piedra al ver a la persona que nos espera en el umbral.

—¿A que no te esperabas esto? —Es lo primero que dice Johanna, sonriendo maliciosamente, como si todo esto le pareciese una broma.

Recuerdo la noche de la borrachera. Más o menos. Primero llamé por teléfono a mamá. No contestó, pues con las horas que eran cuando la llamé probablemente estaba durmiendo, así que le dejé un mensaje de voz en el contestador —al día siguiente, ella llamó preocupada, y me costó lo mío calmarla—. Y, desesperada por hablar con alguien, llamé a otro número. El número de alguien que me escuchó con paciencia. O eso me parece, porque hay un momento en la noche en el que pierdo los recuerdos. Pero esa persona me escuchó, me insultó, y trató de calmarme.

Esa persona que está en mi puerta, con una bolsa grande a sus pies y una sonrisa igual de grande en sus labios.

—Bueno, ¿qué? —Johanna sonríe con malicia; sus ojos viajan de Peeta hacia mí y de mí hacia Peeta. Se pone las manos en las caderas y se inclina hacia nosotros—. ¿He interrumpido algo importante o vais a dejarme pasar? Una visita importante se merece un recibimiento de su talla, ¿no?

Peeta y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. La expresión de sus ojos cambia de la confusión a una diversión que se parece mucho a la que hay reflejada en los ojos de Johanna. Miro al techo y suspiro. Esto va a ser muy, muy difícil.

**…**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siento la tardanza! Tengo muchísimo trabajo y es difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir :( Ya sabéis, se aceptan comentarios y críticas. Nos leemos en el siguiente c:


End file.
